War Never Changes
by Gothic Rain
Summary: The world as she knew it had been thrown into chaos and those resisting Voldemort and his army were forced into hiding. When the final battle arrived and the night had fallen, the soldiers fought and she found herself backed into a corner with the last time-turner in her hands. An explosion later and Hermione finds herself in the year where it all began. (Discontinued: Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

This story is fan-inspired by the book series _Harry Potter_ written by J.K. Rowling who owns all _Harry Potter_ references and the story. This story is made for entertainment purposes only and the publisher does not gain profit in any shape or form.

 **Chapter One**

 _Inception of Time_

A growl echoed throughout the tunnels of an underground sanctuary while dozens of wizards, witches, werewolves, and all variants of magical beings stood together in preparation for the final battle. These people were hardly soldiers and were more suited to be called survivors, as they were the ones whom barely escaped the sight of death and lived to fight another day. All of them were a rather unorthodox army; without the standard wizard robes, skilled in more ways than one, with tradition and rules thrown out the window, and lastly were inspired of valor to those whom they've lost.

The four years that had passed felt like an eternity since the war began once again when the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort came back to life during the most unexpected of days. The day he returned, in 1994, during the end of an ancient task - the Triwizard Tournament, a portkey was activated and instead of a Champion returning to be greeted with a trophy and eternal glory; Voldemort stood with a legion of Death Eaters in his wake.

There was hardly a thought birthed before killing curses were flung with ferocity across the stands and bodies fell like leaves in every second. The Headmasters were the first to fall, followed by as many Gryffindors and known muggleborns as possible. There was no mercy spared to anyone however: students were rounded by Death Eaters who made the choice to either die or join them in "cleansing the world of filth."

Everyone there learned soon enough that if anyone wanted to survive the attack; they would need to get away from Hogwarts, and so the students ran while the professors held the Death Eaters back for as long as they could. Portkeys were activated by visiting families who grabbed ahold of their children and their children's friends as fast as they could before disappearing, leaving countless of students behind to fend for themselves.

Stray spells tumbled over those making a run for it and anyone whom tried to run away from a group were killed quickly. Anyone struck from behind in a group were quickly grabbed by another and carried the rest of the way (away) because everyone knew that it was a life or death situation. Life had quickly become a dangerous game of hide-and-seek where the Death Eater's practically screamed at their victim's "you can run but there's nowhere left to hide."

When the students reached the bridge that led into Hogsmeade, students were forced to run only two at a time to get to the other side, while others took broomsticks where they could safely apparate away or take the Floo Network before the Ministry cut it off out of fear once they heard the news. However as the Death Eaters covered more ground, the students got impatient and many had been pushed over the rails and fell to what would soon be a watery grave.

At last, the students would find their way into Hogsmeade but were not spared in chaos where centaurs and threstrals could be seen running through the streets of Hogsmeade while the forests nearby were destroyed by a growing fire from the reckless fiendfyres that had taken their land and homes in the process - forcing all its inhabitants to flee. Despite the loss, no creature went about attacking the humans, rather simply trying to keep their own kind safe.

If anyone lived to tell the tale without immediate fear of death, textbooks would've had to be rewritten by wizards and witches as the day had proved that beings were more than _mindless beings._

Those who didn't make it outside the wards of Hogwarts were either dead or recruited by the mass-murderer, Lord Voldemort. As it were, more than three-quarters of the Hogwarts population had been killed, including nearly all of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons visiting students. The school's honored Champions had been some of the last to die; having chosen to remain behind fighting the enemy rather than fleeing. The Headmasters were all executed and the none of the professors survived the battle as they had given their last breath to save their students from incoming death.

The greatest fear for the country wasn't actually Voldemort coming back to life or even the famed Dumbledore's sudden murder. Instead it was the two bodies whom had returned with Voldemort and his army; Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter , the two Hogwarts champions with one of them being the the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die-Another-Day.

Since then, the surface has been too dangerous to live in with Death Eaters sending raids three times a day in Great Britain and burning a city every other week to the ground. So, everyone went to the most safest place: underground. Specifically to one place which became known as the Sanctuary for all Resisting Beings. Muggles lived with witches and wizards while "beasts" were accepted and respected. Werewolves were no longer feared and lived satisfactory days among humans and others, spending only a day sedating heavily on those transforming full-moons.

Magical creatures were kept there as well, in a separate area where they grazed happily and were taken care of by those they respected in return. Despite the sudden harmony between everyone, no one could ignore what was happening above and so an attack force was formed inside the Sanctuary, with masters of subjects training those willing to fight for the destruction waiting above them.

School years were taught in months as everyone was trained in every area and became masters in the subjects that came easily to them. No one was limited and everyone was taught from werewolf students to vampire professors. Even students became teachers as rescue parties were sent out above, knowing at least one person wouldn't make it back.

The attacking groups went out for very short periods of time - usually to cover the scavenger squadrons whom collected food and other necessities before returning. Floo Networks were no longer used due to Voldemort's tracking devices, while apparation was limited by wards which turning apparation into a battle move rather than a transportation method.

No one could be left alone because of the danger.. at least, all but one.

There was one witch that far surpassed everyone else within the age as she excelled in nearly every subject and fought with a steady hand and determined but merciless mindset. This witch has, like many others, seen her world fall apart as the people she had loved lose their lives in front of her. For the witch, the people she had lost had been her family and best friends, one including to had been Harry Potter. The witch believed the world needed her to take on Harry's role as a protector: someone he had always been (whether he chose to be one or not).

She became a master in her specialty within a year and since then had been hunting horcruxes after information was gathered in the Sanctuary, that Voldemort's weakness was his strengths. Unfortunately, convincing the Council leaders of the Sanctuary (two of which were good friends) had been a difficult task with the dementors free in the world after Azkaban was destroyed by a vengeful women, (among other things).

Yet, the leaders relented after a strong wording from those two friends and so the witch was allowed on her own outside. She was the best of the best but even then, the risks were very high. The witch would later become one of the most hunted on the Death Eater's lists as she caused mayhem for them everywhere she went. The horcruxes she would find would be brought back to the Sanctuary where they would be protected intensely under many wards and runes for safety as specialists worked day and night to find the best way to destroy the physical aspects of Voldemort's soul.

Even in her return to the safety of the Sanctuary, no one was able to keep the witch there for more than a day.

It wasn't until two years later, did the witch finally return for much longer, though under extreme circumstances. The witch had seen and suffered through horrible things, and was monitored for more than a day to make sure neither her mind nor her heart would fail. The specialist would later discover from the witch that carrying the horcruxes for long periods of time seemed to have an unhealthy affect on the witch in most negative ways however the worst the witch had faced had been a grueling interrogation with the second in command of Voldemort's army.

The only good thing anyone found in that situation was that Voldemort needed to find a new second in command.

Even so, good news had found its way to the Sanctuary however and now an army was forming to return to Hogwarts with hopes to at last bring this destructive war to an end. The cause for this sudden bypass of battle strategy was the discovery of the horcruxes found at non-other than Hogwarts (the Dark Force's Headquarters) and everyone had soon prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice to bring the faceless war to an end.

This change in strategy lead everyone to where they were now.. gathering a formation in the great entrance of the Sanctuary.

"Don't you dare leave me behind, bastard!" A familiar witch's voice screeched as the wrath of an angry presence announced their approach. A tall, surprisingly handsome, muscular man turned around to meet the ever-ready battlemage. The eighteen year-old battlemage stared at her friend with an undying fire ready to unleash on her enemies.

"Hermione, I know you want to go but-"

"But nothing!" Hermione hissed (much like her old cat Crookshanks), marching into Neville's personal space with a shaking fist at the length of his eyes. "I've made it this far and I can still fight! I can rest after the war is over!"

"You're not fully recovered-"

"Who is? Neville, you know me! I know Hogwarts better than anyone having read _Hogwarts A History_ more than anyone alive, probably. Maybe even _ghosts_ considering I went with... _you know_ , past curfew all the time. I know almost all the secret passageways and I even know where the Chamber of Secrets is. We already know that the basilisk venom destroys horcruxes and I have no doubt that its fangs can do the same."

An exasperated sigh followed her statement from her friend however that didn't slow Hermione down.

"Plus I'm one of the best fighters we have Neville," Hermione pressed, smirking slightly when she heard a hushed _'the best'_ from the crowd.

"Hermione-"

 _"And..."_

"Hermione, you can go!"

"Because really- I... oh."

A snicker erupted from the army causing Neville to raise an eyebrow in amusement before Hermione let out a small embarrassed laugh, pink slowly darkening her cheeks. "You should save all that energy for battle anyways Hermes rather than convincing me." Her friend chuckled.

"Not that ridiculous nickname again, _Nel._ You know, you can't blame me," Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say," Neville replied with a smile before both of them turned back to the awaiting army that stood ready for battle before them. Hermione listened attentively as Neville gave one of his famous motivational speeches causes a roar within the crowd that stood silently awaiting the next command. Hermione and any other Hogwarts's student would be returning to Hogwarts for the first time in four years and Hermione knew she would feel closer to her friends again who were lost in the war.

"There's no easy way to say this everyone, so I'm just going to go out and say it. The tables have turned and we'll be heading straight to the place where all the chaos began. Hogwarts. The school where our enemy had gone and changed everything thereafter in the worst of ways. I know this is no easy task to return to the doors where we have lost so much whether directly or indirectly. However this could be the day where we change everything!... we have all lost someone; a friend, brother, sister, parent.. we've lost someone we love and care for and this battle awaiting the world that we're about to meet head on could make all our loved one's deaths naught be in vain."

"A man whom has turned himself into a monster has taken these people from us in the name of purity and superiority. In other words for nonsense because there has never been an age where death and bloodshed has been a solution where magical beings like you and I are on the verge of extinction with our greatest morals and secrets known to the world. This monster has frozen our world in ice as cold as what's left of his soul but we are not this man."

"All of us carry a burning fire within us. Some in our hearts and others like Hermione, in our eyes. We are the Resistance against that monster; we are the solution to this world! We fight so lives may be saved and so a world will not fall in ruin for all eternity! It is true that we have lost people that we love; some of us from the first war to power and more of us to the second.. however we have not lost this war and we never will as long as we stand against a sick man's desires of what he believes this world should be."

"The world is the way it is for a reason, no one should hold the mantle of change but time itself, and so I stand here today to lead all of you to the face of change. We are the change, because if we don't fight back.. who will?"

Neville went quiet for a moment before continuing with a strange look in his eyes.

"When I was a little boy I would wish that the war never came because a Death Eater had tortured my parents into insanity. I had been raised by my grandmother who never saw me for who I was, and many believed I had no magic, my uncle going as far as dropping me out of a window to see if I would use accidental magic -which I did. The world I lived in at that time saw muggles and squibs or anyone different than a witch or a wizard something to sneer at or look upon in disgust..."

He cracked a smile. "But look at us today living among werewolves, centaurs, vampires, and muggles. Horrible things have occurred in the past but today we live beyond greater than we did when we had been younger, perhaps naive. Fighting for us, or at least to me, means bringing a better future than what I had as a child. Some things may never change but everything around us can be great. For that monster, he chose a terrible great, but as we stand here today, despite our differences, we are a wonderful great!"

"I had a dream a time ago that after this war, we will build a new ministry - one free of its burdens and superficiality - and won't separate ourselves again. Wizards and witches five years ago ignored muggles and others different than them because they remembered the past mistakes of the age when muggles hunted and burned anyone with magic or showed potential of such. They were horrible times but history repeats itself and muggleborns and magical beings are hunted far worse than they had been all those centuries ago.. now muggles have helped us out and accepted us in ways we wouldn't have before."

"If we see similar to Death Eaters as we had five years ago then we would be divided and as chaotic which this war has become! For what reason would be the point in fighting them today, if we made the same mistakes as we had five years ago? We are different today because we have embraced change. We believe that the impossible can became possible... and that's what ensures our victory today!"

"History will repeat itself but this time we have decide how it will be repeated! We are not sheep to be herded whose lives are controlled by wolves! We are lions! We are badgers and snakes and ravens! We fight with bravery and with purpose! We fight to protect and take care of those who cannot do so for themselves! We will protect our own and be more than what others see us as! We are not stupid, we are not lesser, we are equal and intelligent! No longer will we separate ourselves or wrongly categorize ourselves!"

"Today we have made the decision to fight against a monster and his desperate desire to control everything we do - everything we are! We have decided that we can be glorious! We all see what enemy stands before us, and it is more a monster than a man! We are the fire! The fight! We are the future!"

"When we've fallen, we get back up! We stand because we will never bow to the face of defeat knowing that the one standing above us is the one that will make the wrong future! If we are not making someone else's life better we are not helping! We are like phoenixes; Holding fire that can burn away the most terrible of enemies and heal a foe with the softest of tears!"

"No one is born a hero just as no one is born a villain. We all make the decision of who we chose to be as a person. So long as we all hold a shred of kindness, possibility stands before us for our own choosing. It doesn't matter what has happened to us, what matters is what we do about it!"

"I wish I could promise that we will all make it out alive from this battle however I will not lie. I, myself may not make it out but despite this I am willing to sacrifice to ensure that the future will be better for the next generations as well as for the current generation. This is my life and I decide how I am going to make use of it. If anyone has anything they want to say before we leave for this battle, this is the time.."

Instead of words following Neville's speech the crowd clapped loudly with some even making wolf-whistles.

As Hermione clapped with everyone else for their sheepish leader, she felt like this may really be the finally battle.

"Let's win this war once and for all!" Neville cheered as his army howled back in excitement.

Hermione even let out her own cheer as she pushed all doubts of losing to Voldemort into the void of her mind.

They needed this war to end; The world couldn't handle another year of this war.

* * *

An owl took flight into the green and red flashing sky as spells were misfired whilst clutching a scroll tightly in its talons and an enchanted bag held by its beak. The witch's first mission in getting the basilisk fangs was complete. Initially Hermione thought she would have to hiss a bunch of times at the sink to get it to open but fortunately for her his-name had conveniently kept it open.

As she watched the owl take flight Hermione stayed long enough to see it pass the wards of Hogwarts unharmed before turning back to the heat of the battle with wands ready. "It's the Mudblood!" A voice cried out and suddenly Hermione found herself surrounded by three Death Eaters.

"Nowhere for you to run now, dearie."

"Confundus!" Hermione yelled as a sharp red spell shot out from her wand and knocked one of the Death Eaters off his feet with the stunning spell. "What?" A Death Eater squeaked at the odd display of spell work. The witch had stated a confundus yet cast a stunning spell instead, not even the Death Eaters had that kind of skill.

"Expelliarmus!" A Death Eater shouted as another one charged at the witch only for the incoming spell to be blocked by a shield and a mean right hook delivered to the alternative Death Eater's nose.

A cry of pain broke out as the Death Eater with the ever present broken nose, stumbled to his feet only to fall victim quickly of the same stunning spell.. this time cast silently.

"How is a disgusting mudblood like you so strong?" A growl erupted from behind the man who was suddenly pulled from behind to meet the wrath of a werewolf. "The same way a werewolf or anyone else for that matter does - I trained." As a scream tore out from the Death Eater, Hermione gave a nod of gratitude to her ally just before the Death Eater's throat was slit by silver claws.

Even when the blood sprayed unto the werewolf and witch neither seemed bothered and both took off toward the next opponent soon after.

Five years ago Hermione never would've killed but she learned real fast in war that it was a necessity unless one wanted the Death Eaters to live to continue the scent of death. Ironically however, Hermione's first kill had been none other than the feared Second-in-Command Death Eater.

In fact, the witch used a similar method of murder of her werewolf friend, but rather with a cursed knife that made wounds that couldn't be healed with magic. Quite a nasty sight really, as Hermione had only caught a glimpse of her torturer drowning in her own Black blood.

A hallway split them up and soon enough Hermione found herself in the legendary Great Hall once again. Albeit now had some agricultural differences such as the broken doorway and flipped over tables with the walls painted in blood and the once beautiful enchanted ceiling now covered with an illusion of serpents.

"Bombarda!" Hermione yelled as both her wands turned to point at the snake thrown in the center of the room where the professors once dined with the houses. Said thrown burst into debris as the wall behind it too was destroyed. The Slytherin Crest once adorned on the wall had been reduced to a severed snake head and a ragged banner.

The force of the combined spells had sent a shockwave through the Hall throwing many of the duelers off their feet and to the other side of the room giving Hermione quick advantage over the Death Eaters.

Hermione cast a cascading jinx with her stunning spell taking down multiple Death Eaters at once and allowing more space to divide her allies and foes apart. A green spell suddenly flew over Hermione's shoulder causing her to dive to the side and fall on her side but instead of falling into a disadvantage Hermione quickly apparated beside the Death Eaters and stood up immediately to deliver a rough blow to the side of their temple.

The hit Death Eater stumbled back only to be hit with a trip jinx and hit his already aching head into a stone rending himself immobile. "Stupid Mudblood!"

A variety of spells flung themselves at her but Hermione gracefully evaded them all with the occasional spell popping up to block the thicker ranged spells. "If I'm stupid then you must be brainless," Hermione replied and with a swish of her wand a silent spell caused water to shoot from her wand and flood their feet. Just as one of the Death Eaters appeared to criticize her Hermione whispered one word causing the men's feet to freeze in their place... literally.

"Duro."

Hermione smirked at the Death Eaters before running out the Hall and out to the front entrance of Hogwarts where the heat of the battle took place.

Giants, acromantulas, centaurs, and trolls fought against each with wizards and witches flanking everything else. Werewolves transformed as the full moon took its hold and dark furred beasts clawed mercilessly into Death Eaters and trolls alike. They may have retained their minds but no mercy was left in their hearts. The few veela that were with them also transformed and in their feathered form swooped up with men in their clutches before dropping them down at a height they wouldn't survive the landing of.

A sudden cold swept over Hermione's shoulders causing her to turn to see a horde of Dementors heading their way. "Expecto Patronum!" She yelled watching as her coperal patronus ran up to the Dementors and began to push them back. Her patronus was different than what she had expected it would be but Hermione imagined the war had a part to play it that fact.

Several other patronus followed her own and soon the Dementors were forced to leave finding their way past now impossible.

"Filthy mudblood!" A familiar voice came up behind her causing her to spin around and meet the familiar scarred face of Fenrir Greyback. "How's the leg?" Hermione asked, referring to the severing spell she sent at the Alpha werewolf during her escape from Lestrange Manor.

He bared his fangs at her before quickly transforming in front of her, having more control over his urge to turn on the full moon as the alpha than other werewolves.

Hermione knew that spells would be useless against the Alpha and instead turned the pebbles at their feet into birds which quickly took flight and blinded the alpha's view of Hermione. A ferocious snarl rang through the air as Fenrir leaped away from the birds and ran after the fleeing witch whom to his surprise quickly transformed into her animagi form and gained an increasingly fast pace ahead of Fenrir.

The chase didn't stop however as werewolves had heightened speed and never lost sight of Hermione until they reached what remained of the Forbidden Forest. A chirp caused his ears to twitch as the alpha sought out its opponent only to suddenly find himself thrown to his side as a slender feline form stood in front of him.

Beautiful black tear lines ran down her face to her mouth framed by hazel brown eyes with spots decorating her gold, black, and white fur. Long slim legs supported her light agile body of smooth sleek fur while a tail swished gently in anticipation behind her. Fangs threatened to attack as the cheetah growled at the vicious werewolf.

The werewolf quickly got over his surprise and pounced at the cheetah with winning jaws only to find empty ground and a sudden pain roar across his back. Turning he clamped his jaws down only to taste air as a blur of fur tackled him once again but this time sinking its teeth into his front leg. The werewolf bucked her off before swiping dangerously close to the feline's face causing her to leap back in surprise before darting off once again.

There werewolf was growing frustrated by the time the cheetah this time and was ready for the sneak attack. With a sharp leap he turned around to see the cheetah land where he formerly stood and leaped on her back with claws sunk deep in her back keeping himself close to her. He prepared to tear her throat out with his teeth only to find his vision dancing with black spots as he was slammed into a tree causing his claws to tear from the cheetah's flesh by the force only to soon be followed by a suffocating grip on his throat.

The legendary werewolf buckled and struggled in the cheetah's grasp but the feline held strong and within a minute the werewolf slumped over dead.

Victorious the cheetah sprinted back to the heat of the battle where she found Voldemort fighting among the peril with his pet snake, Nagina, attacking Neville.

Rearing back in determination Hermione set forward in a sprint and all but slammed into the huge snake knocking her away from Neville only for her to rear back angrily to attack Hermione. Fortunately her friend chose to perfect moment to use the Sword of Gryffindor and behead the snake right out of the blue followed by a shout of agony from the most hated enemy.

Hermione quickly changed back and joined the fray with spells and shields going up in every direction.

The entire battlefield was mayhem with Fenrir's pack fighting the Sanctuary's pack while trolls and giants fought of the centaurs with the acromantulas. Screams of pain and death filled the air as spells cut deep and healed all within seconds of intervals.

Hermione's back was aching from where Fenrir had sunk his claws but she used the pain as a leverage to blast as many spells as she could from simple non-combative spells to the most damaging of combat spells she knew.

Enemies all around the witch were dancing uncontrollably causing their spells to hit their own allies and their enlarged teeth preventing them from saying an incantation. Those that could preform non-verbal spells quickly found themselves holding a twig rather than their wand and as they searched for their own wand desperately they'd sometimes hear a despairing crack as their wand was stepped on in the place of the twig in their hand.

The few Death Eaters who knew wandless spells found themselves blinded by a lumos to the face and soon dozens of Death Eaters had fallen to the infamous muggleborns.

A shout drew Hermione's attention over to the side and as she looked over her eyes widened considerably as she caught sight of her familiar light blonde-haired friend protecting a baby threstral under open fire against the a Death Eater. "Luna!" Hermione screamed as a lethal curse hit her friend causing the threstral to rear back before charging the Death Eater and landed a hoof on its wand arm breaking it and forcing him to drop his wand.

The threstal then turned and gently touched Luna with its nose and Hermione saw her friend smile before ceasing movement entirely.

"Expelliarmus!" The Death Eaters wand was quickly thrown her way only to burst into splinters of pieces when Hermione shot a cutting curse at the object.

She quickly ran over to Luna after damaging the Death Eater's eyesight rendering him completely defenseless to the enemies around him and looked at the threstral which looked back at her with sad eyes.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes build up but refused their fall and instead cleaned her friend of blood and softly closed her eyes. As Hermione went to stand a sudden cry sounded through the chaos and everything suddenly went quiet.

The sight Hermione would find would too silence her by the sight.

* * *

The monster in front of Neville was ruthless in his attacks but Neville stood strong as he wielded the Sword of Gryffindor with his wand and held off his attacks as best as he could. Unfortunately as Neville fought off all the spells after him he soon grew fatigue and he was unable to evade a bright red spell quick enough and faced the consequence as indescribable raging fire burned his body followed by blazing hot knifes made of lava.

He screamed like he never had before as he tried to move only to find his body trembling terrible and tears making their way down his face. The sword had been dropped in front of him while his wand was in a vice grip in his hand as the pain continued for an eternity.

When it finally stopped Neville looked up in exhaustion and found the monster's dark robes in front of him with a posed elder wand aiming directly at his face. "Say hello to your parents, Longbottom." Voldemort sneered and opened his mouth to hiss the killing curse only to find his wand suddenly gone from his hand and in the grasp of a familiar white-haired wizard.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort hissed with his eyes narrowed as he turned away from Neville to glare at his own Death Eater who appeared to have double-crossed him.

"This is for my mother," Draco said before he snapped the Elder Wand in his hand causing Voldemort to let out a roar of rage and went to strangle his betrayer only for a green flash to hit the former Slytherin in the back causing him to freeze in death and fall over as another familiar white-haired man stood behind him.

"Ah, Luci-" Voldemort was cut short from his speech as a thin trail of blood suddenly slid over his neck before head fell forwards in its severed form. The body of the monster crumbled forward as a black spirit rose from the body only to still when his slayer spoke a final time to him.

"Looking for this?" Neville questioned rhetorically before holding up the last of his horcruxes and put it down. Voldemort roared in anger but was too late to try anything as the legendary sword swung down and destroyed the diadem throwing Voldemort back as his own soul devoured him and what was left of him withered away into nothing.

"No!"

Neville looked back towards the source of the cry and watched as Lucius Malfoy ran up to his son and touched the face of man he had just killed. The last Malfoy looked up at Neville before firing his wand towards Neville only to stun a Death Eater behind Neville that was aiming to kill.

Lucius Malfoy gave Neville the tiniest of nods before running away with speed Neville had never quite seen before from the man.

It was then Neville noticed the silence and his eyes searched everyone before his eyes landed on Hermione and a familiar blonde on the ground. "No," Neville softly whispered before turning back towards the battle in front of him.

"VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" Neville roared with the sword of Gryffindor high in the air in victory. Everyone from the sanctuary cheered at the news of the death of the monster only for a Death Eater to react from a distance and fire a blasting curse at Neville which was immediately reflected back with a shield.

And so the battle continued, but everyone already knew who had already won.

If only it was that easy, Hermione thought to herself. Nearly all of the country was in ruins and Europe had been as attacked as this country as they were the second hit Voldemort made in his attack. They may have won the war, but the damage had been done.

* * *

Hermione found herself fighting with a group of teens not much younger than herself pushing back the last of Voldemort's Death Eaters when a werewolf suddenly jumped at one of the witches and tore his teeth through her shoulder causing a shriek of agony and allowed the Death Eaters to take offense. Neville stood with what was left of the Sanctuary's army fighting off the hoard of giants, trolls, and acromantulas with the centaurs neither fighting with them nor against them.

Most of the werewolves had been killed by each other but fortunately not all were dead.. unfortunately some of Fenrir's were still alive and bloodthirsty. As the werewolf took another witch's life Hermione prepared to take her animagi form only to find a hand grab her shoulder and before she could retaliate she was pulled into an apparation forcefully.

Hermione struggled in the Death Eater's grasp and succeeded in being released however sudden agony ripped through her throat as a Splinch became known from one of her legs. Blood pooled quickly from her leg unto the white and grey rocks near the shore of Black Lake when suddenly she was lifted when a hand grabbed her hair causes her to bite her lip to prevent a scream from ripping through her throat.

"Little mudblood not so tough now?" Antonin Dolohov laughed at the muggleborns witch.

Said witch merely stared back at the Death Eater with unimpressed eyes causing the man to grow irate and bound his hostage with a quick fulgari. He grinned at her with malice before pointed his wand at Hermione and uttered the unforgivable curse: "Crucio!"

Hermione let out a high-pitched scream while Antonin cackled madly, throwing his head back with eyes shut in amusement unaware of his mistake when the screaming suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes and looked back only to find an incoming foot coming towards him too fast for him to evade.

A cry of pain echoed off the lake when the Death Eater's nose broke and with a confused glare the man aimed his wand at Hermione who stared back at her captor evenly. "Why didn't it work, you-you filthy Mudblood!" He all but hollered at the witch angrily.

Hermione would've smiled if she'd been with anyone else. Instead she responded with a cold chill in tone and uttered a single name.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

Dolohov's eyes widened in understanding and then he laughed. "Ah yes, you're the ugly Mudblood she imprisoned and kept for more than a day! I'm surprised she didn't kill you, although I suppose you beat her to it in the act. Didn't you, little witch?"

Hermione didn't respond, she only felt the tingle of pain from the signature scar the Lestrange witch gave her.

"I can't say I'm too upset about that muddy. Lestrange was losing more of her mind every day. Sooner or later the Dark Lord would've put her down before she went completely insane," the news surprised Hermione, but she didn't show her reaction and instead replied with a scathing comment.

"And here I though your master loved insanity. I wouldn't be surprised with all the inbreeding with the purebloods. And here you call us 'mudbloods' disgusting."

Dolohov snarled at her. "You little wrench! You'll pay for that nasty tongue of yours'!"

"Expulso!" The ground in front of Hermione exploded throwing Hermione back where she landed on the sand closer to the lake. She could feel the wet sand in hair but ignored it in favor of placing her bound wrists in between one of the severed rocks and pulled until she heard the cords snap, releasing her hands. Unfortunately the time she spent freeing her hands didn't give her the defense for the next spell.

"Sectumsempra!"

A cry of pain tore through Hermione's lips as her shoulder was torn open and blood began to run through her clothing. Hermione silently summoned her fallen wands and rolled to the side when another spell flew towards her. It appeared that Dolohov preferred to bleed her to death rather than kill her quickly.

She wondered if there was more a reason behind his intent than her birthright.

"This is all your fault, filthy mudbloods!" He crowed as he flung the same cutting curse at her once again which was blocked with a quick shield. Her leg was shaking with strain from the recent Splinch while her shoulder was rather unfeeling at the moment. It was only when she moved did the pain flare in rage.

"Fumos!" Hermione called out, as a dark smokescreen obscured her sight of the Death Eater but also doing the same for him.

A green spell shot past to her right and Hermione knew that the Death Eater had grown tired of the cat and the mouse game. Hermione quickly kept her left arm up with a shield while her wand arm quickly went to work using episkey to stop the bleeding for as many wounds as she could reach but the witch knew it would only keep her wounds closed for a short amount of time.

"Deprimo!" A blast of wind cut through the smokescreen clearing it away allowing Hermione to quickly see that her time to heal was up and brought her right arm up and began firing offensive spells while keeping her shield up a the same time. "Reducto!" The spell broke her shield but fortunately Hermione had enough common sense to leap to the side. Unfortunately she was unable to defend herself from the sudden weightless feeling as Dolohov levitated her into the air and slowly moved her towards the Black Lake.

Hermione tried to fight the spell but she found herself rendered immobile and a feeling of hopelessness suddenly overwhelmed her when she slowly began to descend towards the water.

As the water touched her clothing Hermione writhed against invisible forces as inch by inch her body sank into the water. She desperately took a huge gulp of air and wished she could have used a bubble-head charm in caution previously. The witch felt a strange combination of hopelessness and stupidity when the water completely enveloped her and she was trapped under the lake.

She writhed and struggled, desperately trying to move her hands which still held tightly unto her wands.

Hermione had never given up before but at that moment as black spots danced in front of her vision Hermione couldn't help but feel like she lost. She supposed it wasn't too bad. Voldemort was dead at last, and he wouldn't be coming back again either but at the same time she knew it wasn't a happy ending. Four people popped into her mind and she smiled wistfully as she saw the familiar faces of her dear friends; Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville.

 _"Wonder what its like to have a peaceful life,"_ Hermione recalled in her first year when Ron had said that to Harry before the three of them were all friends. The red-head was of course referring to the extra homework, but she couldn't help but wonder what he'd say now if that was his reaction to extra homework.

 _"You were the one who told me to stand up to people!"_ Hermione grinned softly, closing her eyes to remember the small boy Neville had once been. The three of them -Harry, Ron, and she- hadn't expected Neville to take action just as they were leaving. They were quite the rule breakers, and that day Neville took a step into the direction of the man whom he would later become.

 _"I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, actually."_ Hermione remembered the day the blonde said that to her after she called the witch 'a genius' when she thought of the runes needed to contain the horcruxes. No one had really thought about Luna's ideas until Hermione drilled it into the others. After that she asked Luna why people brush her ideas off so easily. Luna reminded Hermione a bit of herself back then, before she had come to Hogwarts.

 _"We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled."_

 _"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules."_

 _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_

 _"I knew I could do it all this time," said Harry, "Because I'd already done it... does that make sense?"_

 _"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR AREN'T YOU!"_

Hermione's eyes flashed open as the fire within her ignited like a Phoenix itself and suddenly she broke through the spell holding her down and felt herself squeezing through a narrow tube before it finally spit her out on a bridge. Hermione coughed the water from her lungs and got to her feet as fast as she could (which she admitted was actually rather slow).

Hermione looked over the railings of the familiar bridge and met the eyes of the Death Eater that nearly drowned her. The witch couldn't help but feel like flipping the Death Eater off but resisted in the decision to save her energy. The witch glanced at her hand and saw that it was splinched too. Hermione also noticed that it hurt quite a bit too but she imagined the cold water of the Black Lake was mostly numbing her nerves at the moment.

The witch was grateful for that.

Unfortunately her solitude didn't last long and neither did the feeling when she heard the familiar cracks of apparation as more Death Eaters - included Dolohov - surrounded Hermione from both sides of the bridge and were currently walking towards her.

The muggleborn witch quickly pulled the chain of her necklace to reveal the last time turner in existence (Voldemort's paranoia destroyed all he could find) and removed it to grasp it in her palm. The Time Turner she had was actually referred to as 'The Blood of Time' as it was believed Merlin had taken a vial of his phoenix's blood and stored it away which was later mixed with sand when the time turner's were first being created not knowing what the blood was at the time.

She was trusted to use it only in the most dire of times and Hermione decided she wouldn't die just yet. For Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville.

Hermione just needed a way to get a safe distance away so she could reverse time to before Dolohov caught her off guard. Ten minutes probably. Maybe five... No, three is just about right. Hermione quickly turned the dials before sheathing one of the wands she held tightly in her non-splinched hand. With her original wand grasped tightly in her hand she raised it threateningly even though the Death Eaters laughed at her.

"You're cornered muddy. No more running," one of the Death Eaters cackled who happened to be the closest to her.

"Who said I was running?" Hermione replied stiffly. "Cut the bravery, mudblood. Time's up!"

 _No, time has just begun._

"Get her!"

"Bombarda Maximum!"

A strange sight happened in front of Hermione after she cast the incantation of the powerful spell. It had cost her what was left of her energy and she was beginning to feel the numbing chill melt away revealing the aches and stings scattered across her body. Despite this sudden recognition of pain throughout her body the muggleborn witch pushed the pain to the back of her mind as cracks began to form around the bridge in seemingly slow motion.

It wasn't until the first splinter sprang free did the spell show its power as the entire bridge split apart before breaking apart and erupting in what Hermione could only describe as heatless fire which all but exploded outwards impaling many Death Eaters with debris and sending everyone else off the bridge (Hermione included). The witch dully heard a crack before the shockwave of the explosion hit her full force pushing her much further away until she found herself spiraling towards the waters of Black Lake once again.

When the black spots over took Hermione's vision and her limbs refused to respond to her mind's demands the witch soon found her consciousness leaving her just as she made contact with the water.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _**I tried to make it nice and long to set a word count for every chapter but also to get as much information as I could to you about this alternate universe. I don't plan on putting too much out there at the moment but should any question arise feel free to leave in one in a review so I understand what's on your mind.** _

\- Gothic Rain


	2. Chapter 2

This story is fan-inspired by the book series _Harry Potter_ written by J.K. Rowling who owns all _Harry Potter_ references and the story. This story is made for entertainment purposes only and the publisher does not gain profit in any shape or form.

This is a Fleur x Hermione story, mind you. I've been attempting to figure out how the [_] works because I normally do not write romance but as a writer and a human being I'm trying new things. That's why Fleur's name wasn't listed before as I can only fit so many words in the description.

Don't like, don't read - simple as that.

 **Chapter Two**

 _Second Chances_

Everything was silent, even the feeling of pain seemed to have vanished as though it were never there to begin with. There was never once a day to have passed where Hermione didn't wake up with a prolonging ache or pain. The feeling of hurt had become as normal in life as breathing itself.

She felt like she was floating yet at the same time too exhausted to be comforted by the fact. Hermione just wanted to let the weight pushed against her entire body disappear and forget all the pain that has wrapped itself around her like a cocoon. Another part of Hermione just wanted to open her eyes from its blanketing blindfold and find herself back in the Sanctuary: lying on a cot of fur with the sound of sewer water and dueling practices around her.

When the weight began to lift, Hermione wanted to sigh in relief only to feel something agonizingly ice cold burn her throat and suddenly the witch realized she couldn't breath. Dark brown eyes flashed open only to close immediately as the same effect burned her eyes. When she regained her bearing and opened her eyes again Hermione struggled to keep her eyes open against the cold and instead focused on her hands, which still gripped her wands tightly.

It felt almost as though she were frozen in place.

Something passed by her suddenly and Hermione caught sight of glistening scales and a fin before whatever it was disappeared from sight. Hermione forced her fingers to move and felt goosebumps across her arms and a chill race down her spine from the attempt.

Something sharp dragged across her skin in the side suddenly and Hermione quickly looked to the side and found a familiar creature she had seen only in books. Grindylows. The mer-creature glared at Hermione before letting out a screech of anger that made the witch wince before thrashing her body to the side in a threatening manner. The action felt like it drained all her energy alone but the creature felt cautious nevertheless.

Suddenly more of them came along with all other species of mer-people along with a leader of sorts standing with them. She could hardly make sense of what was going around her when the leader spoke. "You have trespassed unto our territory. You're life is now forfeit if you do not leave now, human."

The circumstance Hermione found herself in that she could hardly move was clearly not recognized by the mer-people and with a single gesture all of them were released upon her with unconcealed fury. Quickly, as though her survival instincts finally kicked in, Hermione cast a nonverbal spell on herself allowing a pink glow to cover her mouth allowing the veteran to take in a pained breath, allowing some feeling of energy to return to her.

Hermione used one her wands and cast a quick _aqua eructo_ to manipulate the water around her to push the mer-people away from her knowing that if she took offense, these mer-people would not be any less than merciless. Their attacks were not light but Hermione was certain that they could do worse (if her research was anything to go by) even though more often than not, combat proved that _something_ was wrong with the information in books.

 _"Baubillious!"_ Hermione shouted using her other wand, closing her eyes as white light flashed in front of her and heard a distinct screech as the mer-people were temporarily blinded by her spell.

Taking advantage of her opportunity, Hermione then cast a simple engorgio with the cascading jinx on the mer-people's tridents causing them to become to thicken and become too heavy to carry and were promptly released leaving the mer-people to attack with only their teeth and claws.

Hermione then cast a strong _Everte Statum_ causing all of the mer-people to be thrown backwards as though in slow motion from the thickness of the water while Hermione took their distraction to swim upwards. The witch pushed her limbs desperately as she found herself slowly descending upwards towards the glistening surface of the water where she was beginning to just make out the golden rays of the sun, when something wrapped around her leg.

She hissed in pain but didn't look back as she cast a switching spell with the mer-creature and a rock. It took three more strong kicks before her head broke through the surface and the bubble-head charm dispelled as the witch took some fresh Scottish air into her lungs. She looked wildly for the shore and found it not too far away and began to swim towards the shore as fast as she could, unsure whether or not the mer-people would follow her in her haste to leave.

To her relief, Hermione was able to drag herself to shore without any further attacks from the mer-people and all but collapsed on the soothing texture of the sand and allowed her body to final take a break from her exertion to survive. Hermione knew she had to be more wary but she could hardly breathe without coughing from aching lungs. Shivers assaulted her body from the cold of the air and the agonizing pain which followed in acknowledgment as a numbing sensation with her goosebumps returned full-swing.

The witch sighed as she lay in the sand for a few minutes longer before accepting that if she remained there any longer would be dangerous, especially in a state that was limited in defense from her current situation.

Hermione slowly made it to her feet despite her shaking body and exhaustion. She idly glimpsed at her hand which was cut open with a zig-zag like pattern where blood slowly leaked out and Hermione distantly wondered if her body was in shock.

The witch stumbled when she took a step forward but after years of experience in battle and training, Hermione managed to find balance and steadily began to walk forward through a light forest where sunlight struck through the leaves in a manner Hermione hadn't seen since the war began. Living underground for so long deprived Hermione of that and the time Hermione traveled outside was when she was walking through destruction or valleys of rock.

As she walked out of the forest she found herself frozen in her place as a familiar castle loomed over her, basking in the light rays of the sun. She wondered how she was still at Hogwarts only to suddenly spin around where the edge of the lake could be seen where she had just dragged herself out of.

"Black lake," Hermione whispered to herself as realization hit her.

The bridge, Antonin Dolohov and the explosion. She remembered the heat blazing against her body as the roaring flames desperately tried to reach out and touch any life. So, that was how she ended up in Black Lake, Hermione decided after connecting the pieces of where she was.

"The time-turner..." Hermione quickly looked around wondering if the Death Eaters would suddenly jump out of nowhere. She had set it back three minutes, hadn't she? Then where was he? And why did she appear in the Black Lake rather than where she had been dueling Dolohov?

Suddenly she glanced down at her untouched hand and flipped it over slowly and gazed at her palm which was now embedded with glass and stained red sand. Hermione knew there was only one way to find out if time had changed much at all. For all Hermione knew, she had sent herself to the future because one thing Hermione could tell for sure was that Hogwarts wasn't in the ruins Hermione had come to recognize.

It was a strange sense of feeling. The Hogwarts she fought in during the war was dark, crying out, and the magic inside was nonexistent - lifeless.

"Point me," Hermione whispered. If anything could give Hermione a clue as to where she was, it would be the bridge she had blown up with an overpowered _Bombarda_. She hadn't seen any of the Death Eaters in the waters of Black Lake nor the shore as far as she could see. Hermione wasn't so sure that she went three minutes ahead or even three hours as it were meant to be, but possibly much more. She was certain it wasn't three days because one of her comrades would've found her by that point.

Broken time turners were as much a mystery as the work the Unspeakables swore to never speak of.

As she reached the pathway that lead to the bridge Hermione took in everything from the color of the grass to the color of the rocks. The veteran had been trained to analyze the details around her to pick out the month/season, recent whether, and possible signs of battle. Due to the lack of trails and footpaths Hermione knew that no one had been through the pathway to the bridge in a while.

The grass indicated that it was autumn and the rocks didn't appear to have been moved recently which meant there hadn't been any activity in a while whether human or other. Hermione doubted it had been covered up. Trails may be covered up but everyone forgets the rocks, especially the arrogant Death Eaters.

When she found herself at the bridge Hermione found it whole and unscathed from battle. Even the roof was intact which had been blown during the escape when she was fifteen. "Perhaps..." There was a chance that it was repaired in the future but that still didn't add up to why there wasn't at least a trace of scathing. It didn't even feel like there were shields around the bridge which would have no doubt been used for the repairs.

Or maybe the people who reconstructed the bridge were idiots waiting for the bridge to be destroyed again.

Hermione walked to the side where looked at the outside of the bride and noticed that it was perfectly straight, and was certain even the repairs couldn't have straightened the bridge to that standard.

Some part of the witch nagged her that she could be wrong but Hermione decided the best way to find out more information was by heading to Hogwarts. She knew she would find out something more then.

* * *

Hogwarts looked as beautiful and enchanting as the first time Hermione set her eyes on the school the first year she discovered she was a witch. History practically radiated from the castle itself and Hermione wondered what happened to the Hogwarts that radiated death and tragedy. Ever since her fourth year she never saw Hogwarts the same but now things are different.

Why, Hermione had no idea.

A cold chill swept over her arms and down her spine the moment she stepped into Hogwarts and Hermione realized she must've appeared as though she just stepped out of a battle (which she had in fact, did) and cast a drying spell on her clothes which were left cold but at least they were dry. Hermione would've used the charm earlier had she not been so distracted with time.

Because she had used the last time turner in existence, not much had been known about it. Unlike the common time turners that could only go back a few days at most the one she had used had an unknown amount of time it could go back.

She quickly sheathed one of her wands before taking the other to cast a quick episkey hiding the blood from the more visible wounds. They were scabbed over now but she knew it would only last for so long. Long enough to explore, at least.

She pulled the glass from her hand and cleaned the wound with a quick _Aguamenti_ and an _Evanesco_ for the glass. She didn't bother with much else knowing she couldn't just stand in the doorway. She appeared well-enough.

As she walked through the hallway the witch kept her wands just barely touching her hands and walked one step in front of the other slowly. Her shoulders were tense and her body was shifted so she would be ready for a quick defense without coming across that she would take the offense.

The sudden echo of heals clicking down the hallway caused Hermione to straighten as a familiar women walked into her line of sight. The women herself immediately stopped her purposeful stride and gave Hermione an inspecting look before firing questions at her. "Who are you and how in Merlin's name did you get past the wards?"

"Uh..."

The woman sighed and gestured for Hermione to fall in step with her as she spun on her heel. "Follow me. I imagine if you meant harm against the school you would've attacked me by now and Hogwarts would have felt it. You'll need to speak with the Headmaster however at your sudden arrival."

Hermione gave the slightest of nods and walked beside her old Head of House doing her best to not thing about her current predicament.

When they reached the gargoyle professor McGonagall said 'butterscotch' before swiftly going up the staircase with Hermione following right behind her as they stormed through the doors where the Headmaster sat at his desk with Fawkes perched to his left.

The deputy charged up to the Headmaster and Hermione gave her professors a good look. Her Head of House oddly looked exactly as she did the last time Hermione saw her when she was fifteen. Of course, she referred to before the war when the transfiguration wasn't being cut down with curses by Death Eaters.

"This is professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione nodded. "I've heard of you, although I never thought I would ever meet you in person. It's a pleasure."

The witch made sure her mind was guarded as she had heard stories from the masters at the Sanctuary about professor Dumbledore. He was famous for his legilimency and Hermione wouldn't put it past him to try and look into her mind (despite how wrong it was, and illegal) because she was an intruder. Hermione cleared her thoughts and kept her line of thought steady as she looked at the Headmaster but avoided his eyes at the same time.

"Ah yes, professor McGonagall tells me that you go past the wards of Hogwarts. If I may ask how you have?"

Hermione tried not to shrug as she answered.

"I was being chased and apparation was my last resort. I wasn't thinking of a specific location and ended up in a lake."

Professor Dumbledore nodded in acceptance.

"That's not-"

"It is, in fact. Minerva. I believe miss..?"

Hermione nearly smiled at the prob for her identity and had never been so relieved that she had changed her name.

Two months after the war began the city her parents had lived in was raided by Death Eaters and burned to the ground. She had to be physically restrained and sedated to prevent her from apparating to the city. She later realized had she left she would have been killed because of her unstable emotions. Within the year, hundreds of muggle families had been killed by Death Eater raids and dozens of cities had been burned to the ground.

Even worse the Death Eaters invented a tracking spell. Every name has a magical signature and they would trace magic through a name. Hermione, like other muggleborns were killed on sight as well as everyone else that wasn't an ally to the Death Eaters or even liked. She, along with just about everyone else that knew of the tracking spell had changed their names which became invaluable in surviving. Even more valuable during her horcrux hunt.

The raids had forced many people, including muggles, into the Sanctuary. In a sense, the mass genocide had birthed the Sanctuary so many had come to call home.

It had become a safe haven and a school all in one.

"Desrosiers."

"I believe Ms. Desrosiers had fallen into the Black Lake outside the wards and was swept inside Hogwarts's wards. It is something I had been unaware of and we'll need the stretch the wards as soon as we can."

Hermione inwardly sighed. Muggleborn families were warded by professor Dumbledore to disguise any strange activity to muggles. When Dumbledore was killed the wards had fallen and Voldemort took advantage of this fact. The muggleborn families could be found by their surnames and every muggleborn family was unknowingly defenseless against all attacks.

The witch knew the professor wasn't all-knowing after that. There were just some things the Headmaster needed be unaware of.

"Headmaster, if its possible I was wondering if I could stay here. At least until I can find a place to stay." Hermione somewhat hesitantly asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful of the request. "Unfortunately the only way someone could be at Hogwarts is if they are a professor, a ministry official, or a Hogwart's student. By your age I doubt you have a mastery and because of your circumstance I know you're not a ministry official."

"I see," Hermione said.

"Of course, if you do chose to become a Hogwarts student you will need to take the O.W.L.s so you can acquire your classes and be sorted into the correct age group. I will also need your full name for roll."

Hermione knew that giving her name was a sign of accepting to be a Hogwarts student. She also knew that giving her first name would help pinpoint her location as well. Her first name wasn't exactly common, in fact she was pretty sure it was one of a kind type of name.

The witch wasn't sure what else she could do but say yes, after all there was no way back to the future. And if there was a chance she could change the future, she would take it. Rules be damned. After all, her life wasn't the same if she didn't do something considered illegal or against the rules.

"Hermione. Hermione Lavigne Desrosiers."

Professor Dumbledore only nodded his head. Hermione wasn't sure if that was good for her or not. She at least knew that her middle and surname was unrecognizable. The few times her family traveled to France, they would stay with a family. They were non-magical and couldn't be traced which is why Hermione used them.

"Any previous school experience?" This time professor McGonagall asked this.

"I was home-schooled until my guardians died. But I'm sure I can handle your O.W.L.s on my own, well enough."

The Gryffindor Head of House made a questioning sound in the back of her throat that Hermione was far too well accustomed to before the Headmaster clapped his hands in what Hermione could only assume was cheer. "Well then, we'll have you sorted to your house when school starts. Minerva.."

"There are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Students will be arriving at Hogwarts on September first and classes begin the next day. You will be sorted with the first years, if that is what you wish," professor McGonagall finished.

Hermione hesitated. "If its possible I would prefer to be sorted before school begins. It would help me become familiar with Hogwarts in the long run."

The Headmaster nodded slowly seemingly in thought.

"Albus, I don't see what's-"

The Headmaster dismissed her sentence with the wave of his hand. "Nonsense. We'll have you sorted immediately. Just a moment." He said before walking to a table in the back of the room where she recognized a ratty old hat that was none other than the Sorting Hat.

"This will just take a moment. Depending on the House you'll be staying and what year you are will decide where you'll be staying. If you wish you may visit Poppy in the Infirmary. Professor McGonagall can guide you there if you wish to go. We'll be having dinner at while Breakfast and Lunch are at."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't need any aid," Hermione denied the offer.

"Well, if you're certain." The Headmaster said as he placed the Sorting Hat on top of a stool in front of Hermione.

Slowly Hermione approached the stool knowing what was coming but not comfortable with being practically blind and open to the people in the room. She sighed and knew it was unavoidable.

The witch slowly took the Sorting Hat, refusing to sit and placed the object on top of her head.

 _"Well, I see that you have been through quite a lot. I can see that I've sorted you before, although if you wish I can sort you again and you may or may not find yourself in a different home."_

 _I've haven't been in Gryffindor for over three years. Houses become irrelevant in the war, as you can see in my memories._

 _"Yes, I can see that. I'll take that as permission to resort you."_

 _Go ahead._

 _"You are very brave, courageous, and prepared to take action. Perhaps a bit impulsive but I imagine in war every day counts."_

 _Every second._

 _"You are very intelligent, not only in your academic years. You had searched for horcruxes with a detailed plan knowing that you wouldn't know what to expect yet taking action in the best ways you could. Even with your situation with that horrible witch you proved an undeniable loyalty and bravery by withholding valuable information she required from you.. You know how to get your own way and you will take any means necessary to achieve it. You are extremely loyal, protecting people you don't even know and always giving them their best chance."_

 _"You qualify for all the houses but the question is which trait stands out the most. If one of your allies were captured by the enemy, someone you were close to, what would you do?"_

 _I would find out everything I could about where she had last been, who was with her (because we never go alone), what time, and how many enemies there were. After that I would go to where I last saw her and try to track her. I wouldn't stop looking for her until I had found her and I would go through hell to reach her._

 _"Very loyal to your friends. You will fight and you will manipulate to reach them but most of all you think things through. You research the information and you will study it until you know exactly what to do. Gryffindor had been good to you but you'll find your real home in..."_

 _Wait, everything you've seen in my mind. Can any one else see it?_

 _"The moment I am removed from your head, everything I had seen in your mind is forgotten. I exist to sort, not to remember."_

 _Alright, that's good._

 _"I imagine for you it is. Now as for what house is best for you in all ways to be.. better be-"_

"RAVENCLAW."

Hermione removed the Sorting Hat with a pensive expression before handing it to professor McGonagall who handed it to professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall approached the newly sorted Ravenclaw and handed her a letter. With a confused expression she opened the envelope and removed the parchment paper which revealed a Hogwarts Letter.

Hermione smiled in reminiscence as she read through the familiar letter and found that she had seventh year books. "I look my age?" Hermione asked to which her former Head of House smiled ever so slightly and professor Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll be eighteen in September," Hermione supplied with a slight grin.

"Well Ms. Desrosiers.. your Head of House: professor Flitwick, can be found, no doubt, in the Charms classroom. Professor McGonagall will give you a tour of the castle before you go to your Head of House to show you where the Ravenclaw Tower is. Knowing the professor, he will have you set up within an hour."

* * *

Two hours later and one exhausted witch led Hermione Desrosiers up a spiral staircase with her new Head of House standing in front of a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"You want to give it a try?" Professor Flitwick asked her. Hermione nodded, and approached the eagle.

 _Alive without breath,_  
 _As cold as death;_  
 _Never thirsty, ever drinking,_  
 _All in mail never clinking_

"I suppose it's a fish, then," Hermione answered.

"Clever answer," the eagle said before opening the door. Professor Flitwick walked through first and Hermione couldn't help but look at the common room in wonder. Similar to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Ravenclaw Common Room was decorated in House colors of blue and bronze. In this case, there were blue and bronze silk wall hangings, a midnight blue carpet decorated with stars (that Hermione swore glinted), and the room was wide, circular, and very airy, with a domed ceiling painted with stars, and walls with graceful arched windows that provide a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. There are bookcases, tables, and chairs, and opposite the entrance is another door leading to the dormitories. Beside that door is a plinth on which stands a life-size statue in white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem.

Hermione wondered if The Grey Lady, who was the Ravenclaw Ghost and also the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, never came into Common Room because of the sight of her mother - even if a marble statue.

Hermione found herself approaching the bookcases which took the shape of a half-moon circle at the side of the room. The bookcases were large towering many strides long and went up to the ceiling.

On the tables lay candles and chairs that practically radiated comfort towards anyone who wished to just sit down and read, or maybe even study. Her eyes were drawn to the many appealing chairs and sofas that Hermione found rather inviting but turned her eyes back towards her Head of House who was smiling at her awed expression.

"Many people underestimate Ravenclaw or prejudged the students but when you stand in this Tower, made by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, the students remember who they are and can relax enough to be themselves."

Hermione smiled a smile that hadn't been allowed to be seen for many years. "It nice," she allowed, her voice soft.

"Well, as for where you'll be sleeping Ms. Desrosiers, since you are enrolled at the last notice you'll have your own room which located at the very top of the tower. You'll find the prefect's room a floor below, which is off-limits. The view is pretty nice in your room, from what I've heard. It'll be a rather large room since we usually room three or four students together but I suppose that will benefit you, this year."

"My books need their own room after all, professor," Hermione replied causing her professor to chuckle.

"Dinner will be in an hour and at eight o-clock sharp Professor McGonagall will be escorting you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies. I believe you'll be taking your O.W.L. exams later in the evening and will receive your results. You may speak to her further about the classes you wish to take because your schedule will be handled out during breakfast with your House on the second of September."

Hermione nodded. "If I'm not at supper I'll probably asleep. I haven't slept for at least a week but I will try to make it to supper. If not, I'll be sure to be at breakfast, sir. Thank you," Hermione told the half-goblin with a smile before walking up the spiral stairway until after about a minute and a half she reached the very top floor and found there was only one door in sight which was at the end of the hall.

She opened the bronze door slowly and drew her wand as she slowly walked into the room and analyzed the entire room for anything amiss. Finding nothing she let out a breath and sheathed her wand in its holster. Withdrawing her enchanted bag from her jacket she laid it on the single bed made of bronze and black frames and a blue and black comforter.

There was a large circular window with silk blue and bronze curtains at the side letting in the light of the sunset leaving Hermione breathless at the mix of gold and pink, purple and black.

Hermione removed a half-empty vial of dittany and a rag before tugging the curtains closed over the window to begin undressing. When she was left only in her underclothes did Hermione really look over herself and wet the rag with dittany where she applied it to smaller cuts and gashes scattered across her body.

Slowly, patiently, Hermione brushed the dittany over her splinched limbs and hesitantly touched the wounds on her back only to hiss in pain and nearly fell on top of her bed. She held her tongue as she pressed more force unto her wounds made by Fenrir Greyback and wondered how bad the claw-marks really were. After her wounds had either scarred over or vanished completely did Hermione dress herself in a clean pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a black jacket.

She put a comb through her hair before turning to the mirror where her reflection stared back at her. It was only because of the Sanctuary that she wasn't just skin and bones. Her training taught her that if she didn't eat enough than her muscles would vanish and she would be severely weakened. Hermione would eat anything from lizards to locusts, anything that kept her from starving.

Hermione pulled the curtains back revealing a much darkened sky that wasn't quite night but where the sun had already set.

The witch sighed to herself before pulling the covers back and slowly eased her aching body into the bed knowing that the only way she could re-energize and heal her body properly was with sleep, not even food outweighed that.

When her head hit the soft white pillows Hermione nearly moaned having been robbed of this kind of luxury for many years. She wondered if her body would welcome it but as her mind resisted falling asleep her body fought against staying awake too hard and suddenly the witch let herself go and allowed herself to fall into a silent, dreamless sleep.

* * *

At six in the morning Hermione awoke to the first rays of sunlight and a warmth the witch hadn't known for far too long. Pulling the comforter away Hermione stumbled out of bed and picked up her enchanted bag. Removing a towel and scentless soap the Ravenclaw left to the showers and in fifteen minutes she was dressed and back in her room.

Pulling on her nightwear from the previous night and after pulling her hair up, the witch found herself presentable and with a quick tightening of her wand holsters, Hermione left the dorm half-past six.

A quick look around the common room and Hermione found herself heading towards the miniature library when the books practically called out to her. Hermione wondered if someone like Professor Flitwick or Rowena Ravenclaw had charmed the books with a compulsion charm or if it were just Hermione's excitement.

When her fingers skimmed over a blue covered book that appeared to be over potions Hermione removed the volume and after dropping it into her enchanted bag with the intent to return it within a day the Ravenclaw left the Tower and headed towards the Dining Hall.

Realizing that it wasn't so much as seven in the morning but even an hour away before breakfast, Hermione took a turn to explore and see if the castle was anything what she remembered it to be. Since the Ravenclaw Common Room was on the fifth room she could either go up the rest of the three floors to explore or work her way down.

Continuing her stride Hermione decided to go to the place she knew best, the space that had become like a second home...

With no librarian in sight.

A twitch of a smile and the Ravenclaw found herself not so much as hesitating as she strode into the Restricted Section and with a flick of her wand checked to see if there were any trace spells or wards on the books. Last thing Hermione needed was unwanted suspicion for borrowing books she planned to return later on. She doubted there were any books on the labeled "dark" aspects of magic because she knew that there was a high risk that other students would act on their curiosity.

The Headmaster already had one student blemish his school, Hermione doubted that he would want to happen again.

But, since he allowed professor Lupin in Hogwarts as a student while knowing he was a werewolf, Hermione doubted the Headmaster would restrict volumes of books over dark creatures. Or perhaps even blood magic, as she knew the elder man fully believed in the "power of love".

It was quite strange to Hermione, a wizarding world that hailed themselves above the non-magical world yet when it came to murder and the use of a killing curse, they immediately hail an infant that was hardly so much as a year-old as some sort of Merlin. Even Merlin wasn't great until he was older, just like the Founders. Lily died protecting her son, but not by the power of love.. at least not alone.

Lily Potter had used Blood magic. She was a master in Runes and had no doubt study runes as well, considering she had known about Blood magic yet was muggleborn. The only reason she knew about such magic with her heritage was because of a blood ritual conducted inside the Sanctuary. It was used in case of anyone was captured or if their blood was taken by Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters would've learned Blood Magic from their master because she knew that Voldemort wouldn't allow himself to be outsmarted by a muggleborn with ancient and frowned-upon magic. He would learn it himself and use it against them. Anyone against him.

The Blood ritual they conducted was used specifically so that not only their name was untraceable but also their blood - which was essentially their magic. It was a rather tiring ritual with a lot of blood and carefully laid steps.

If she was going to Diagon Alley today she may as well head to Gringotts to see just how far her name now stretched. There were countless of species and races and people that had stayed in the Sanctuary and they all shared blood with each other. Blood dilution and family magics meant nothing at the point. All that mattered was survival and a means to have an advantage over the Death Eaters and their Master.

Trailing her fingers across the smooth and old spines of books, Hermione hardly scanned the titles of the books as she focused on finding a specific book but rather just went with whatever book was basically calling to her; whatever felt right.

Checking her watch the witch found that breakfast would be starting within ten minutes and Hermione knew even then that was early. Deciding to take three for the visit Hermione grabbed one on what she hoped was over forgotten magic, one over dark creatures (which she hoped wasn't biased, and another book she wouldn't bother hoping for that was over muggleborns. That last book had thrown Hermione, knowing the Headmaster's stance on muggleborns but his library tended to keep volumes of books preferred not to be deeply analyzed.

She wondered if it could be covered for a Muggle Studies assignment. Sighing, knowing she would find nothing more by simply wishing to know more, Hermione decided to begin her trek down to the Great Hall where the witch would enjoy her breakfast. The food at Hogwarts was legendary and Hermione wished to thank the house elves the next time she saw them (as they were difficult creatures to find that never wanted to be seen).

She used to find it strange that they willingly acted as slaves for witches and wizards because they enjoyed it however after spending years around creatures and people that were different and mislabeled by the people she once considered as _her_ people. Wizards and witches.

By her blood, as she would see at Gringotts.. Hermione was now everybody's people. There was no separation anymore. The only differences were the ones that biased people set them apart from each other. Hermione was determined not to be one of those people.

While Hermione had thought that hardly anyone, if anyone, would be at Breakfast right on the dot of seven thirty she found herself surprised to nearly run into professor Snape, her old potions professor.

She saw a multitude of expressions graze the man's face. Surprise, distaste, curiosity, irritation, and lastly exasperation before the potion's master continued his way up to the staff table where only professor Sprout sat with a rather odd smile on her face despite the time of morning.

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Hermione looked around at the Great Hall in wonder. The Head Table appeared as it always had, with Dumbledore's chair in the center but empty. The Hogwarts banner hung in the center of the wall behind the Head Table and wall behind her still had the banners of the Houses, each draped above each table.

Recognizing the one with the eagle along with the streaming colors of red and blue, Hermione took a seat at the end closest to the door, hating how her back would be exposed to Hufflepuff and Slytherin depending on what side she chose to sit on. Knowing that the Hufflepuff house believed in fair fights Hermione would prefer her back exposed to that side rather than the Slytherins.

Especially if she angered them any time soon or if they found out her blood status.

She could defend herself easily and take out her opponents even better but she rather not do it in the Great Hall, with everyone eating, and-

And she was over-thinking things again. Hermione sighed only to smile a moment later when some food appeared in front of her. There was a variety and it contained enough food for three people - more food Hermione had seen in a long time.

Sitting in the Great Hall as a Gryffindor and eating a portion of the many foods that decorated the tables and dining in a luxury as she had once then (even if no one really saw it that way) it was all like a phantom dream. Another life, where she was a ghost surrounded by forgotten memories.

Hermione dreaded what year she would discover she was in. Considering her professors appeared the same as Hermione had last seen them, and their lack of seeing her as a serious threat made Hermione believe it was definitely before the war... and she doubted she was in more than a decade before when she had begun Hogwarts when she was eleven.

Perhaps she was in - no, that shouldn't be possible.

Then again, Hermione's circumstances weren't legally possible either. The witch knew that she would find out soon enough what year it was and she wasn't looking forward to it, either.

* * *

A half an hour later Hermione found herself in Professor McGonagall's office with a handful of powder and a fireplace in front of her of where she was going to take the Floo.

"I imagine you've done this before yes, Ms. Desrosiers?"

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"For future preferences Ms. Desrosiers you will respond with Ma'am, Professor, or Sir, depending on who you're talking with."

The stern Transfiguration Professor looked at Hermione sternly giving a wave of deja vu to the Ravenclaw. "I understand," the witch replied. She wondered if she tolerated her own House only or if it was because she was the Professor's favorite pupil. She knew it wasn't because of her friendship with Harry as the Professor wasn't biased in the slightest.

The woman was just very loyal.

The professor studied Hermione for a half a second before turning back towards the Floo. "Then I trust you'll pronounce Diagon Alley clearly, as that's where we are going," she told Hermione before doing just that and disappearing into the colorful flames.

A chill swept done Hermione's spine as she thought of using the Floo. The last time she used it was during a side apparition inside the Floo. It occurred in a panic when a Death Eater grabbed ahold of her partner who was holding unto her. They couldn't allow the Death Eater to follow them, so, without thinking (not having time to think) Hermione apparated all three of them in a clearing in the woods.

Hermione was unscathed however her partner... it was a sight that would scar her for life. Too much of him was left behind in the apparition. Worse, he was still alive. Hermione imagined it was by will alone because she read that when it came to fires... people didn't die from being burned alive: they died from the pain of it.

Her partner couldn't speak, his lungs... weren't there, he was trying to breath and he was reaching out. Movement caught her eye and Hermione quickly bound the Death Eater before he could try anything and with a quick stupefy turned back to her partner only to find his movements still.

The witch closed her eyes at the memory.

She tried to help him, see if there was something she could do. She cast as many healing spells she knew but she didn't have any dittany. There was nothing Hermione could've done and it was a fact she hated to admit. She hated being unable to do anything and after that she always carried dittany with her. She memorized the formula and made it as often as she could.

Hermione learned something about magic that night. If you don't know the outcome of something you know is dangerous, you better be ready to pay the consequences for other people. The witch imagined that is why she became a Ravenclaw. Impulsiveness didn't always end up saving lives like it did with her and the troll when she was twelve.

Her bravery may have been indefinite however she rather know what she could be facing while knowing as many possibilities as she could before taking action.

She didn't think she would be able to stand seeing someone die because of her mistakes a second time.

So, she just had to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Diagon Alley," Hermione said as she tossed the powder on the fireplace while stepping into the fireplace at the same time. The familiar vortex met her as she flew through the Floo Network at the speed of light before landing roughly unto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. She looked around and tensed at the many people around her, though none of them were paying attention to her, and kept her wands at her finger tips.

She spotted the familiar tight bun of the Professor outside the door and immediately stepped out, enjoying the take of fresh air into her lungs, and Hermione smiled hesitantly at the women who was giving her a look of exasperation (though not at the same level as Professor Snape's). Another reason why she detested the Floo: she felt as though she were suffocating.

"Well, now that you've arrived Ms. Desrosiers we can begin retrieving you school supplies. However I have my own errands to make and I trust that you can make your own errands without me. You have your Hogwarts letter with the school letter, yes? Good, here take this," Professor McGonagall handed Hermione a key and a letter that had a seal on it that Hermione didn't recognize.

"Take that to Gringotts, Professor Dumbledore has allowed you to take what you need from his vault. You appear to be a responsible witch Ms. Desrosiers, I am sure you won't abuse this privilege. The letter is for the goblins."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Yes, ma'am."

Professor McGonagall nodded satisfied. "Good then, I'll meet back with you at twelve and we'll Floo back to Hogwarts. I imagine you'll have everything you need by then Ms. Desrosiers. If not," the woman sighed. "Then I'll wonder why you weren't sorted into my House."

Hermione couldn't suppress the grin that graced her features and even the stern witch gave a chuckle before striding down Diagon Alley, leaving Hermione to go about her own errands. The Ravenclaw studied what the Professor had given to her before turning her eyes towards the direction she knew the Wizarding Bank to be at.

She now had the opportunity to get that Blood Trace she had been meaning to see.

* * *

 _A/N: **Author's Citations - The Riddle above was in "The Hobbit" by J. R. R. Tolkien**_

 ** _I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, my internet had failed as I was saving the document.. and I lost all my work. I've rewritten it and edited it but even I'll admit it seems a bit rushed but perhaps that is just a trait of being an author. Nevertheless let me know what you think of the chapter or the building story, as I'll probably reply through PM or the chapter itself._**

 ** _Huge thank you for everyone's support of this story! This is the only story where I've written chapters as long as these and am pleased to see the results in the many words that I try to describe what's going on._**

 ** _This is an AU story as I'm sure you've noticed and I will point out the obvious differences between the canon and alternate universes._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

\- Gothic Rain

 ** _P.S. I'll be taking some time off this story in order to read through the books thoroughly. The movies have really left out a lot of details and I'll try my best to prevent any neglect of the canon major/minor details that wasn't included in the movies. I wish not to be a hypocrite of my "that wasn't in the book!" memes._**


	3. Chapter 3

This story is fan-inspired by the book series _Harry Potter_ written by J.K. Rowling who owns all _Harry Potter_ references and the story. This story is made for entertainment purposes only and the publisher does not gain profit in any shape or form.

 **Chapter Three**

 _Opportunities_

An hour later Hermione left the wizarding bank with a muggle enchanted coin purse full of wizarding money and a muggle wallet stocked with muggle cash. She had taken only what she needed from the Headmaster's vault although it all went down to perspective as to what the witch needed. She may have taken more than what she needed for school supplies but she hadn't outright robbed the man. She merely took a little more for potions ingredients that were not particularly cheap.

She decided however, she needed to get a job during the school holidays to continue an income of money. Maybe two jobs depending on her time and shifts. Hermione shook her head, she was getting ahead of herself again, forgetting she had more time to act now that she was... back in time. The Blood trace and Heritage she had taken while at Gringotts assured her that she was who she claimed to be with her family tree nothing but a seed with her name on it. All she needed to make sure to do now was not get arrested by the Ministry, otherwise a lot of questions would be asked if they needed to bind the magical chains to her blood.

Other than that, Hermione was ready to continue her shopping, and prepared to save as much of the lent money as possible. She hadn't realized until the war how over-priced everything was and that included the taxes in the muggle society. As she steered towards the Second-Hand Robes and Second-Hand Bookshop she smiled a little despite herself knowing that all she needed to do was cast a couple charms or two to restore the fabric of the robes and that Pure-blood extremist often donated (threw away) their slightly used books (that didn't measure up to perfection) into these second-hand books. Better yet, they were not as restricted as the Flourish and Blotts where most students shopped. Yes, they always had the latest publishers out however Glideroy Lockhart proved that they prefer popularity over accuracy in their books.

If only she had been aware of that as a second-year would she had saved what little money her family could gain from the scholarship program Hogwarts offered. Muggleborns had a much harder life before the pure-blood supremacist lashed out on them, honestly, it was completely unnecessary. As Hermione stepped into the shop her eyes immediately roamed over the entire shop taking in the entire structure and noting in the back of her mind how many wizards and witches were inside and where they were, what their wand arm was, their built, etc. Old war habits die hard, as her Sanctuary professors would say.

Hermione knew that students were expected to have three sets of plain work robes but she also knew that was just over-the-top. During the war she hardly wore robes and when she did it was in disguise with muggle clothes beneath the robes. More often than not those same robes used as concealer were quickly transfigured into a shadow to trick the Death Eaters.

She sighed, this was the days before the war now. She would purchase two sets of robes, knowing the house elves would need a day to clean her robes whether she asked them to do so or not, as it were their job. The pointed hat Hermione always found ridiculous and in the way but she would have to make due with it just for show that she had it. Last thing the witch needed or wanted was to stand out, brightest witch of her age or not.

Hermione walked deliberately around the shop studying the robes and was irate to find that most of the robes appeared to have caught on fire or were stained in an ill-smelling potion that were of half-way decent price. She avoided the robes that appeared to have been worn only once (perhaps by picky pure-bloods) because she knew that the prices would be slightly under Madam Malkin's and that just erased the whole reason she was in the Second-Hand shop.

Fortunately she came across a decent set of robes and spent a couple of minutes haggling with the store owner before finally settling down at a satisfying price for the two sets of robes and a shabby pointed hat that she hoped to never wear. The winter cloak and protective gloves she would have to settle at Madam Malkin's because she knew it would be a waste of time and wizard money if she bought anything of the sort here. Buying bad protective gloves was a good way to lose a hand and Hermione refused to risk wearing a cloak charmed to look thick and have glitches with the warming charms.

Turning the corner Hermione then walked into the Second-Hand bookshop and after doing a ten second inspection of the shop as she had done in the previous shop she began to look around lacking the excitement she had before the war when looking for books. As she pulled out her Hogwarts letter she noticed that the book list had the all the classes listed with parenthesis describing what classes they were for. Knowing that she wouldn't be taking divination or muggle studies she ignored those sections before gathering what was necessary for school with all-pages included and lacking any water stains. There were some notes in the books but Hermione shrugged it off because the text was still litigable to read.

Once her purchase was rung up Hermione took a thirty minute spree to purchase a new cauldron, pewter, a set of crystal vials (better for advanced potions), a set of brash scales, mortar and pestle, and some dragon-hide gloves recommended from an apothecary merchant's favored potions master without a complaint from the overall cost knowing she couldn't take a risk when working with potions, especially when continuously making the essence of dittany. Hermione nearly sneered at the cleaning supplies containing dragon blood due to the fact that she knew it was animal cruelty (or beastly cruelty, whatever wizards called it).

Afterwards she headed towards the apothecary where she rung up the essence of dittany ingredients that would last her a week's worth of dittany during the war which could last a month without the threat of war hanging over her head. Ignoring the cashier's insistence for her to buy a new popular ingredient for some well-known potion, Hermione left with the goods stored in her favored enchanted bag to head towards her next destination.

She headed into a junk shop where a variety of miscellaneous items lay scattered around the shop with heavier and more important items collecting dust in the back of the room. Noticing the layout was designed to attract buyers to the items on the front, Hermione headed towards the back of the room and with ease began to pull down the denser trunks down from the large pile they were stacked before beginning her inspection over them.

When the store owner offered if she needed any help Hermione politely waved him away and checked the interior design with the poorly concealed rune engravings that enchanted the trunks as well as cast an identify charm on the exterior to find what little protection charms were there. Noticing that her inspection was unnerving the store owner as though suddenly realizing she was uncovering all of his tricks Hermione held back a grin before restacking the trunks and leaving the one she preferred at her feet.

The trunk fortunately for her had no runes engraved meaning no protection and could've been mistaken for a muggle suitcase because of the lack of magic and creativity used on it. There was absolutely nothing special about this trunk which made it perfect for Hermione to modify herself. The war came into its uses in requiring her to know the little things to protect herself, her Sanctuary, and her belongings (including the horcruxes when she carried them).

The only good thing that the witch liked about the trunk was that it was made out of sturdy wood that was shipped from another country. This meant that it didn't break easily and weighed more than other trunks giving it better grounding. Though dusty, Hermione decided it was safe to assume that with a bit of work it could look pretty nice after some polishing.

After purchasing the trunk, a second-hand telescope (just in case), as well as plaque that would magically engrave her initials in after purchasing it, Hermione left to the neighboring shop for ink and parchment at Scribbulus Writing Instruments. She considered purchasing quills but the thought of simply having an owl made up for them and she always preferred using muggle pens and pencils, highlighters and erasers for taking notes and studying. Having a quill was for show in classes and writing papers for assignments. If she had an owl, not only would she have a permanent mail carrier (aside from patronus) but also a friend, and quill maker whenever the owl preened. Decision made, Hermione headed into the less expensive and more variant pet store at Magical Menagerie before scanning the room in inspection and critters.

As she passed some cats and kneazles she was reminded of her last pet Crookshanks who she never saw again after the war broke out. Her cat was smart though, so Hermione liked to think he was still scurrying around somewhere in the world. A sudden cry caught her attention and she rose an eyebrow at the sight of a bird darting at the store owner in what she could only guess what was a mixture of anger and annoyance. She considered helping the man but decided she hadn't seen something quite funny in a long time, so instead she stepped around the aisle and continued glancing at the creatures ranging from owls, frogs, toads, and cats. Distantly she wondered if snakes, guinea pigs, and dogs were more of a muggle trend because dogs were known as man's best friend for a reason. Shrugging she found herself walking a circle back to where the man was trying to shove the bird in a nearby cage and sighed for the bird before approaching the scene of the bird's attack.

Hermione all but shoved the man aside before staring the furious bird down who tried to ignore her and attack the store owner again only to be prevented by Hermione who kept the man firmly behind her and rose her eyebrow in challenge. She had her fair share of dealing with birds in the Sanctuary and this bird wouldn't be the first one to take the challenge. Surprisingly however the bird seemed to back off and merely landed on a nearby shelf to stare Hermione down too.

When Hermione crossed her arms the bird let out a cry before flying at her and the veteran merely rolled her eyes at the challenge meant to scare her. Discovering the human unbothered by its attack the bird seemed to huff before landing on her shoulder and gave Hermione a look before turning away as though exasperated. "I guess you'll do, mental bird." Hermione decided before turning back to the store owner who seemed to be shaking himself out of his stupor before going behind the counter. As she paid for her new bird she didn't question the oddly inexpensive price assuming the man really didn't want to deal with the bird before eyeing the bird. "You don't need the bird cage do you?" She asked the bird, ignoring the store owner's look, who ruffled its feathers causing its wing to slightly slap the witch's cheek.

"Good," Hermione stated before stepping out of the pet store. "I need to get some more things before heading back to Hogwarts, I imagine you can find your way there?" The bird gave her an unimpressed look before puffing its chest out proudly in affirmative. "Alright, head there now. When I return I'll give you a name, okay?" With a cry the bird took off from her shoulder and disappeared over the buildings. Hermione decided that either her bird decided to become wild or really was heading for Hogwarts while hoping for the later.

Rolling her shoulders the witch pushed into the crowd to head over to Madam Malkin's for the remainder of the clothing list debating whether or not to get witch's dress robes there or a muggle dress in the Charing Cross Road. Ten minutes later Hermione leaves one ruffled woman whom she refused to get within a foot close to her with that magical tape ruler and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings with a water proof charm (the one element she always struggled with for some reason).

Now, Hermione only had one last place to go shopping and that was outside the Leaky Cauldron where the muggles owned the streets. As she stepped into the Leaky Cauldron she was greeting with drunken laughter and a level-headed Tom cleaning a glass. When he noticed her presence Hermione sent him a warm smile in greeting before shaking his hand.

"You're the one who went through the floo earlier weren't ya? With Minerva, I believe." He said with a grin from the comical way she stumbled out of the fireplace covered in soot.

Hermione scratched her neck with a sheepish smile and nodded. Tom let out a bellowing laugh before giving his goodbyes and allowing Hermione to step into the muggle area where she blended in perfectly with her muggle clothing and old trunk over her shoulder as she walked. As she walked down the side walk Hermione looked for the shopping district and after a couple blocks she reached it and found a super-market that most likely would have everything she was looking for with good price tags.

After grabbing a small shopping crate the witch causally looked around the store and picked out some warm clothing to replace her rather battle-worn and blood stained (though concealed with magic) torn clothing. This time, Hermione wasn't worried over the prices as muggles charged much less than the wizarding currency and managed to purchase a thick warm brown leather jacket, multiple sets of blue and black jeans, a set of running shoes, sleeveless shirts, shoulder-off tops, a few t-shirts, a couple button-up shirts, a brown vest, a grey sweater, a watch, compass, underwear, warm socks, and lastly some sweatpants for sleepwear.

Satisfied with her clothing choices Hermione then moved over to the cleaning aisles where she picked up the brands that Neville recommended for her. Honestly, the man was a potions genius. If the Hogwarts Potion's professor hadn't been so intimidating to the students he would've been more than a Herbology prodigy. While the two where in the Sanctuary during her training he had showed her the best muggle products for cleaning the cauldrons and that the wizarding products were somewhat a rip-off unless one had the reference and money.

After grabbing some rags with the cleaning supplies Hermione picked up a couple packages of pens, pencils, sharpeners, and highlighters for studying as well as a two-hundred page notebook to save on parchment paper. With the spiral being the last of what Hermione needed, the witch then paid for her items and tucked everything in her trunk causing it to weigh down more. Hermione debated adding a feather-light charm Wandlessly before shrugging deciding to stick the muggle way and lifted the heavier trunk over her shoulder to keep her muscles as muscles.

Just because she was in the past didn't mean Hermione wanted her body to look that way. On her way out the doors she noticed a newspaper stacked on the side and picked it up as she left the doors. Looking over at it her eyebrows rose up and she nearly tripped as she was stepping over the curb as her eyes caught the date at the top of the paper.

 _August 23rd, 1994_

* * *

Five minutes before noon Hermione returned to the Leaky Cauldron where she immediately laid eyes on the transfiguration professor who looked somewhat startled to see her.

"Ah, Ms. Desrosiers. I take it you have everything you need now?"

Hermione nodded towards the trunk over her shoulder. "Yes, ma'am."

The other woman gave Hermione a side look before gesturing towards the fireplace. "Well then, off we go. We're on a schedule. You'll be taking your OWLs as soon as we arrive back at Hogwarts."

"Yes, ma'am." The younger witch stepped forwards and with a handful of floo powder she stepped into the fireplace. Without giving herself time to think Hermione threw the floo powder down and clearly said her destination before disappearing through the network and roughly landed unto the Headmaster's mahogany floor.

Coughing slightly Hermione got to her feet and scanned the room for any signs of life and when finding no one but the Phoenix she turned back to the fireplace where her professor just then arrived. Without so much a glance the professor strolled through the room with Hermione beside her just a foot behind as the duo made their way back to the Great Hall without conversation.

In reaching the doors they came to a stop and professor McGonagall frowned slightly as she turned around. "Well, all the professors have agreed to allow you to take your owls in the Great Hall. You will however be going to professor Snape's Potion's classroom at the end of your testing to take his exam which is more hands-on."

"Depending on the class you'll have a professor watching you work to make sure you do no cheating of the sort but I image someone of your House would do nothing of the sort." Hermione smiled internally seeing the double-edged sword in that comment.

"You will receive you're test scores by dinner in the Great Hall, and do be sure to make it today. Now, follow me."

Hermione followed the professor towards the large table that dominated the majority of the Great Hall replacing the five tables when dining. At the far end of the table the professor Snape looked back at her with a blank expression where a pile of paperwork lay on the table. Professor McGonagall had her seat at the center of the table while a packet levitated over towards her from the potions professor's direction.

"You will begin with Defense Against Dark Arts, professor Snape will be here for this exam due to the absence of our current professor on leave." Hermione nodded, watching as a quill was levitated over towards her. Her eye caught the familiar runic design on the quill that showed it was anti-cheating and Hermione couldn't help but let out a slight twitch of her lips from the action. She wondered if cheating really was a bit of a problem if not at least common at Hogwarts.

"Yes, professor."

Professor McGonagall eyed Hermione before nodding and swept away with her robes billowing to the side in a way Hermione could only think was swift and graceful.

"Quite staring and get to work," Professor's cutting voice interrupted her thoughts causing Hermione to nod and flip open the written portion of the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL exam. "Yes, sir." And with a suppressed sigh Hermione began.

 _What are the three unforgivable curses and what do they do?_

 _What is a hippogriff and how do you approach one?_

 _What is a werewolf and how do you identify one?_

 _How do you identify a dementor?_

 _How do you defend yourself or others against a dementor?_

The questions went on and Hermione could hardly hold back a snort of disbelief at times. Some questions were kindergarten easy while others Hermione imagined were meant to be a challenge for academic students. Hermione may have been an academic during her first time in Hogwarts however war taught her everything she needed to survive, and then some. Finally, once she completed the written version Hermione closed the packet and before she could so much as open her mouth, professor Snape beat her to it.

"Get up, now we move unto the practical exam. Now," the man said seeming to hold back a sneer as Hermione faced him. "You will now switch between defense and offensive spells against me, but only on my command. First, bow." Hermione rose her eyebrow at the command, she had forgotten that wizards bow to each other in traditional duels. The only duels she had grown used to were duck and fire, fight and don't die. After bowing, she straightened and slowly drew her non-dominate arm up wandless and her dominant steady in her right.

"Begin, defensive."

A heartbeat, then: "expelliarmus!"

Hermione already had the shield up before her professor finished the spell while wandlessly she cast a silent Finato Duri to strengthen her shield. Suddenly the professor propelled a goblet full of what the witch could only guess was pumpkin juice but with a quiet whisper of Impedimenta the goblet slowed and Hermione followed the spell with the same spell the potion's professor used to return the juice to the goblet and shifted it upwards while keeping the impedimenta strong with her other hand and slowed the goblet in front of her until it stopped.

The war veteran gently but quickly placed the goblet of pumpkin juice unto the nearby table and hardly held back a smirk when the professor's follow spell was dispelled against her spell. "Stupefy," As the red light flew towards her Hermione was forced to dispel her shield knowing that if a spell of that caliber hit her shield she would only drain her energy in pushing the stunning spell back and ducked to the side with a summersault to her feet.

"Offensive!"

With a poorly concealed grin Hermione immediately fired to the offensive while moving closer as the potion's master defended her spells. Feeling creative Hermione picked up the goblet and propelled her arm forward without letting go of the goblet before casting a quick duro to turn the liquid into a solid and immediately followed up with descendo to propel the solid towards the professor and finally cast a whispered expulso causing the solid to explode into shards as sharp as glass towards the potions master who shielded himself by casting a powerful descendo forcing the shards to turn sharply into the ground.

The professor seemed to decide to turn on the offense as well as defense against Hermione and suddenly the two found themselves colliding their spells harshly against each other with accuracy.

"Incendio," the professor cast turning the tables by making a fire out of the air before wielding it towards Hermione who quickly turned the goblet into a bird and cast the flame-freezing charm causing the flames to become harmless as the fire cloaked itself around her body. Hermione grinned despite the battle at the sight of fire spiraling around her body in waves harming nothing in the flame's path. As the bird darted at professor Snape in a way that could only be described as annoying similar to what her newfound pet had been doing when she adopted it under her wing.

By the time the potion's professor had rid himself of the bird attack and returned the goblet to its normal state, Hermione had already cast the spell avis at her opponent creating a flock of birds flying straight towards the man. "Enough," the Professor said and immediately following the command Hermione dispelled her rein of birds into the air and was faced with the sneer of professor Snape. "I see that you are particular fond of birds, Ms. Desrosiers. Quite the originality," Hermione tried not to give away her surprise in her expression at what she could only imagine was a compliment.

As though dusting his robes the professor straightened his robes and quickly vanished the juice shards on the floor and placed the goblet back on the table. "You will receive your test scores for Defense Against the Dark Arts by dinner with the rest of your exam scores. Your Head of House will be in shortly," professor Snape said before leaving with a billow of his robes similar to a bat as he left the doors of the Great Hall. "Yes, professor." Hermione swallowed down a thank you knowing that appreciation was the last thing the man cared for.

It wasn't long until professor Flitwick arrived and after handing Hermione her packet she sat back down and got to work, answering questions of the like similar to the following first five questions:

 _Identify the charms used on a trunk with fire protection, water protection, and thieving protection?_

 _What charms can be used to counter hiccoughs?_

 _What charms can be used to change your appearance?_

 _You're in a fire, you can't find a way out, how do you survive the fire in the use of charms?_

 _You're friend is having a bad day, what charms can you use to cheer them up?_

By the time she was done with the exam Hermione couldn't help but wonder if that was it since it seemed to be too easy but by the surprised glance her head of house spared her, she knew the written exam really was complete and now she was moving unto the practical exam.

"Well done, Ms. Desrosiers. Now, for the practical part of the exam, you need to charm this piece of parchment paper," the professor revealed a fresh sheet of parchment and handed it to her, "and make it fire-proof, water-proof, prevention of copy write, prevention of tearing, and ant-thieving along with anything else you may think would make it full-proof."

"Understood, professor."

Ten minutes later Hermione had made the single piece of parchment paper as invincible as magic would allow it to be by placing charms that prevented theft, water, banishment, fire damage, tear damage, or any other kind of attack against the parchment and the owner of the parchment while also bewitching the parchment to curse anyone who tried to ruin it. Hermione imagined the charms she used would be excellent to protect historic documents and libraries, that way war wouldn't erase pieces of written history.

She had placed a memory charm to erase the attacker's memory of trying to harm the parchment in any way in a means to give them time to rethink their actions or fall into the trap all over again. After the first time, the other charms came into use such as a lumos maxima charm (to temporarily blind) the second time the attacker tried to harm the parchment and two more charms came into effect if they continued the assault. By the third time the memory of their actions is restored to the attacker giving them the chance to give up knowing they've tried multiple times or continue and cause the parchment's contents to be concealed while in its place would be replaced with insults towards the attacker.

If the attacker really tried to continue afterwards the process would repeat with their memory being swiped again with their memory being restored. By the third cycle the attacker's name will be engraved at the bottom of the parchment and labeled as a cheat where nothing could take it out except the owner of the parchment itself - the one who charmed it.

Hermione was rather pleased with her work. The first cycle the charms against the attacker would leave almost immediately but by the third cycle the effects of the charm could last for hours and only end when either the time limit reaches its limit or if the attacker's heart rate goes to a certain height that could possibly endanger them. Hermione had particularly set that one up for the silent tickling charm (use of muffliato charm). Hermione also added an illusion charm similar to the muggle-repelling charm however this charm created an illusion for everyone around the attacker so that the attacker looked completely innocent as they were attacked with floating charms, dancing feet charms, and hair color changes with her favorite being a vibrant pink with golden stripes.

After checking over her work and demeaning it prepared and shielded correctly for use she handed it back to the charms professor whom raised an eyebrow at her after identifying all the charms she used with the wave of his wand. "Well, this is really quite remarkable Ms. Desrosiers. If you do that with all your homework and essays I'm sure you'll give your competitors quite the scare," he said with a chuckle.

"Professor McGonagall will be here shortly for you to begin your Transfiguration exam and afterwards I'm sure you'll receive a break for lunch. Good luck, Ms. Desrosiers," professor Flitwick said as he left, his eyes continuing to access her charms on the practical work.

Once the stern transfiguration professor arrived Hermione immediately set to work on the slightly thicker exam packet than her last two exams but knowing how cautious her old head of house was of her advanced class Hermione understood and set to answering questions such as defining transfiguration spells. The first three made Hermione feel like she was a first grader in muggle schooling all over again with the vocabulary.

 _What is the definition of a Switching spell?_

 _What is the definition of Capacious extremis?_

 _What is the definition of Duro?_

 _What is the definition of Densaugeo?_

 _What is the definition of Avifors?_

Hermione had to stretch her back muscles a few times as she filled out the written version. She was grateful that the majority of transfiguration was mostly practical work and hardly ever written because this was wearing her out and the only thing she had to look forward to was the lunch break afterwards. When she had finally finished the last of the packet off she shut the damn thing with a sigh and tried not to wince at the calculating look professor McGonagall sent her way from her exasperated sigh.

"Sorry, professor. I just prefer the practical work of transfiguration." _In anything._

The older woman set Hermione down with a steady glance before nodding and picked up her exam packet. "Well then, we'll see just how proficient you'll do in practical work."

"Yes, professor." Hermione replied, standing up and pushing the chair back in its place.

"My students have had quite a difficult time performing this spell Ms. Desrosiers, let's see how you do. For the practical work of your exam you are required to cast the vanishing spell successfully."

"What do you want me to vanish, professor?" Hermione asked and watched as the professor transfigured the empty goblet into a small brown mouse. With a nod, Hermione did as she was asked and a short pause filled the air before the transfiguration professor nodded at the display of spell work. "Full of surprises aren't you Ms. Desrosiers? Well now, I'd say you've more than deserved a lunch break. The house elves are probably anxious to serve you, they've always loved serving the students.. anyways, in an hour be sure to meet professor Sprout for your Herbology exam in her classroom. You'll find her in the nearest green house between the Middle Courtyard and the Charms Staircase."

Hermione shrugged in relief once the professor left and she was alone in the Great Hall. She had nine more exams to go through and Hermione found herself already exasperated by the third one. Settling down in one of the chairs closer towards the wall at the end of the table Hermione smiled softly as a variety of foods appeared in front of her and took a healthy amount of food (avoiding the carbs) along with enough meat to help strengthen her muscles.

She had been trained in hand-to-hand combat to haul an advantage over her opponents who only used spellcasting rather than going both ways. The wizarding society would never accept it unless it was in a terrible war but some muggle styles came into use or as Hermione would call it, "Old-School." Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do in this world, if time would make her go back or keep her here until she was no longer needed, or if she could stay and live as a part of the future in the past.

All Hermione was certain of was that this was her chance to prevent the world from falling into ruins. She just needed to continue planning, and accurately, because once the students arrived to begin the school year Hermione knew her time would be limited. She was strong, one of the strongest witches to ever live in her future and that made Hermione confident that she could change the future for the better.

But there were times she just wished she could stand in the Sanctuary again where there were no lies or prejudice, just people trying to stay alive and her best friends Neville and Luna there to keep her going. To remind her of having reasons to fight the corrupted enemy back and save more lives every day.

If she was going to do this, she needed to be respected, and what better way was there than giving Hogwarts a good idea of what their guardian would look like?

Yes, she would be strong for this world. In this time. Because if she didn't; if Hermione didn't willingly bear the burden, who would?

* * *

Six hours later and nine exams completed, Hermione found herself at last finding her tension easing in her shoulders as she found herself sitting on one of the comfortable chairs in the Ravenclaw Common Room with the smooth cover of the borrowed Potions book resting in her hands. Hermione was pretty sure she had left the professor's of her exams in awe of what she was capable of doing and was pleased that her homeschool story made it look like a better idea than Hogwarts.

It was just a thought, she loved this school, but wasn't as fond of the way students were taught academically. Hermione wasn't pleased that she had to learn correctly during a situation like war but she did love the people of the Sanctuary that became her second home. Still, Hermione thought as she took a deep breath in the room familiarizing herself with the scent of old books, she enjoyed being back in this home - of another home.

She flicked through another page. Hermione already had begun her planning for this year, and her classes chosen. She would be everyone's last expectation of a warrior; a battle mage, warlock, whatever she could be called. If this war really could be stopped, Hermione would have a future she and her people back at the Sanctuary had only dreamed of having before the final battle of the war. She could finally be free from the chains which have bound her for so many years.

As her eyes leveled on the picture of the Drought of Living Death, she smiled. Professor Snape, Hermione was sure, gave her a highly advanced potion for practical work in a way she could only describe was revenge for her earlier bird attack. To his surprise, (and secretly her's because she didn't know it was possible to surprise the man) she had completed the potion to perfection. He could hardly look at her, too busy dissecting her potion with his look alone looking for any flaws.

Hermione left the classroom with hardly another work and didn't so much as question what her grade could've been despite wanting so terribly to do just that.

Two-hundred pages later and a glance at her clock indicating she should go down for dinner, Hermione closed the potions book and returned it into the bookshelf where it belonged before heading out and strolled into the Great Hall where the tables were back to four dining rather than one entity on its own and settled herself at her House table.

She whispered a thank you to the house elves whether they heard it or not before grabbing some of the food that appeared as she sat down, and looked up at the sound of footsteps heading in her direction from where most the professor's were already eating. Professor Flitwick greeted her with a smile and a clean piece of parchment paper with her O.W.L. results on display towards her.

"Thanks, professor." Hermione said as she took the results and hardly spared them a glance before placing it on the table but didn't return to her meal at seeing her professor still there.

"Professor?" She questioned.

"Ms. Desrosiers, I had a proposition for you, you see. I was quite delighted to see your efficiency in charms, among your other classes, and was hoping you could assist me in some way. Tomorrow." Hermione studied her head of house with a curious glint in her eyes that hid the wariness thickening beneath. She didn't believe professor Flitwick was out manipulating her but it had been a long time since she assisted anyone without paying heavily with a price.

She shushed herself mindfully, internally, that was during the war. This is Hogwarts, she's soon to be eighteen, and her wariness could wait.

"What is it, professor?"

The half-goblin looked sheepish for a moment before withdrawing something from his robes that looked strangely like train tickets. Did he want her to go somewhere? "Ah, well Headmaster Dumbledore had gotten a dozen tickets or so, curtesy of the ministry of course, but he had given them all away to the staff but I myself am not really much a fan for games, well, large crowded spaces anyways and knowing this year's games I imagine it will be more so than simply large. Magical folk from all around the world are going to the games and as fun as the culture is sure to be its just not really not my interest."

Hermione was at a loss of what the professor was talking about, and made mention of it. "I'm sorry professor, I am not sure I'm following."

"Oh, my apologies Ms. Desrosiers. I was getting ahead of myself," _Times like these make me wonder how I ended up in Gryffindor..._ "It's the Quidditch World Cup in two days, and although I don't have any interest of going I know this ticket isn't so easily obtained and thought that I could make use of it in the case that I would not go. You have excellent skills, Ms. Desrosiers. I imagine with everything you've been through, as far as the Headmaster has informed the staff, you need a little fun every now and then, especially so close to your seventh year beginning here at Hogwarts. Since it would be considered unprofessional for me to simply give this to you, I've decided to assign you a task that will benefit us both ways."

The Quidditch World Cup, she had completely forgot about it this year. Her mind was so close to the incoming war, Goblet of Fire, and Triwizard Tournament that her mind completely dismissed the event which triggered fear into the people before the war had even officially begun, again. No one had been necessarily killed but Winky had been set free and many muggles and muggleborns had been levitated in the air where they were further ridiculed and completely at the Death Eater's non-existent mercy.

"I was hoping you would agree in exchange for this ticket, take notes on the charms used for the stadium, the brooms of the playing teams, mascots, the guests, and anything in relation to charms while there. The, after the game is over you may return with the notes and I will reward you with a dueling technique I learned in Japan that I imagine you will quite like, and suit your fighting style from what I've heard from professor Snape. With your birds," the two of them chuckled quietly at that, before her head of house whispered for her not to tell the potions professor he said anything about it.

"I would love to professor, it's a win-win situation for the both of us, and I suppose I should get some more fresh air before I'm as cooped up as the owls for when school begins." Hermione replied earnestly, hardly breathing when the charms professor handed her the ticket for the Quidditch World Cup. "And thank you."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your notes, Ms. Desrosiers." Professor Flitwick said as he turned and left the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to stare at the two pieces of paper in front of her as she appreciated the taste of the foods in front of her. She had a huge opportunity in front of her, and she wasn't referring to the World Cup or the charms research, no.. this was one where she could catch the Death Eater's in the act and prevent a lot of humiliation in action, if not all of it.

However, that just brought up a whole new planning situation for Hermione, one where she needed to see professor McGonagall before she could do anything else. She needed as many advantages as she could get, and considering she needed to leave tomorrow to reach the stadium, she was left with limited time.

* * *

A knock sounded on the transfiguration classroom and with a muffled greeting to enter Hermione stepped inside to see her previous head of house shuffling about as she packed up her things for the day. "Ms. Desrosiers, shouldn't you be in your common room by now? School may not have begun but it is getting quite late." Hermione's lips twitched at the reminding personality of the Gryffindor head of house before saying what she came in here in the first place.

"Professor, I actually have a matter that is quite important that I speak with you about, over the proposition professor Flitwick has given me." Now, she had the older woman's attention. "Yes, well, I'll be leaving soon. Whatever could it be?"

"I need to get two licenses from the Ministry before I leave tomorrow for the Quidditch World Cup which I promised professor Flitwick I'd take some charms notes on. I haven't had the time before to do so because the opportunity to use them had never really come up and chaotic before arriving here, at Hogwarts. I was hoping you could assist me in that matter, tomorrow if available, professor."

The Gryffindor head of house rose an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Oh? And what licenses are these? Surely they cannot wait."

Swallowing, knowing she would have to reveal two of her trump cards to the transfiguration professor, Hermione suppressed a sigh as she answered. "I need to get an apparition license and an animagus license, both which I cannot use without risk of being arrested." Hermione would break the law if she needed to, but she wasn't going to say that to the professor.

Said professor appeared startled by her answer. "Really? I must say Ms. Desrosiers you continue to surprise the staff at Hogwarts. I would ask what your animagus form is but I imagine that is beside the conversation and as I am not your transfiguration professor of yet, I have no qualms of giving lectures about either. Speaking of which, have you filled out what classes you would like to take? You may tell me now, if you'd like and I could get everything sorted out tonight before we leave tomorrow morning to head for the Ministry."

Grateful that her old head of house was willing to take her to the ministry, Hermione nodded. "Yes, professor. I've decided on six, is that alright?" Receiving a stern nod from the professor Hermione continued noticing at the corner of her eye the quill that hovered near a piece of parchment paper on a desk no doubt, the transfiguration professor's doing.

"I would like to take Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Alchemy, History of Magic, and Charms for my N.E.W.T. exams." The transfiguration professor gave her a look that made Hermione shift slightly. "Sorry professor, for not taking your class." The older woman sighed.

"It's alright Ms. Desrosiers. It would've been a pleasure to see you in my class but after seeing your skill I imagine gaining a master's degree would be easily within your reach without taking our N.E.W.T."

Hermione also wanted to be out of the spotlight, knowing herself, she wouldn't have been able to hold herself back. Still, she was flattered by her youth's remodel's compliment towards her and thanked the transfiguration professor before taking her leave, with the alarm in her head to meet the professor again at eight o'clock sharp to head the Ministry.

She didn't like giving the Ministry any identification on her but hopefully it wouldn't come to backfire on her as she prevented the war from happening again. The Ministry was messed up all on its own with bribery and corruption, but hopefully as someone unknown through blood she'll slip by easily, and with school having yet to start she has no students who could trace her back to whomever parents or family members worked at the Ministry.

Hermione could only hope she could get lucky... she could only hope.

* * *

 _A/N: **Fewh, I'm almost caught up with my schoolwork so there should be more chapters soon to come. I give a huge thanks to the readers giving my story a chance and will try not to disappoint however due note that the Hermione x Fleur relation will start out slow and with a lot of friction because as you can read above Hermione is focused solely on stopping the war, but Fleur has a place in a life... you'll just have to wait and see how it plays out!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

Gothic Rain


	4. Chapter 4

This story is fan-inspired by the book series _Harry Potter_ written by J.K. Rowling who owns all _Harry Potter_ references and the story. This story is made for entertainment purposes only and the publisher does not gain profit in any shape or form.

 **Chapter Four**

 _More Than A Game_

War was an endless battle between life and death, in each battle a warrior's heart stabbed in question for the purpose of it. Hermione has been fighting a war for so long, living to survive with every day being a challenge and the once know-it-all was ashamed to say she was addicted to it. Everyday was exciting and dangerous, even with her life on the line, however war always came at a cost. Her people, her sanctuary, her friends were threatened and that all on it's own was like arming a nuclear bomb that was already decided to be unstable and risky.

When she woke up that morning she could faintly hear Luna and Neville's voices across the room from her, deciding on the strategy for the battle at Hogwarts and asking about her from those looking over Hermione as she recovered from her risky ventures. They worried about her in a way that reminded the witch of her Hogwarts years and being best friends with Ron and Harry.

Harry, being a famed prophesied child had it coming with the worst of luck and knack for finding trouble he seemed to pass the latter unto both she and Ron and yet despite that their friendship never wavered between Hermione and Harry. Ron may have been a little bit iffy at times but he had his moments at being a good friend, and was often the one who brought the humor between the two other best friends.

Her lips twitched, she was supposed to be the clever one. The one who feared being expelled more than being killed, who dared to find a basilisk all to prove she was right, and was devoted to rules despite breaking them all the time because life just wasn't right doing otherwise.

She missed those times, as reality all came rushing back to her, and Neville and Luna's voices disappeared back into the chambers of her mind. She wished she could not care and face everything without a fear of death. She had called out to a werewolf on the full moon to save one of her best friends for Merlin's sake but despite her bravery and impulsiveness as a young teen, the war had hardened her.. transformed her into a survivor and a conqueror who knew nothing of the word defeat or surrender. She knew only pain and determination, promises and friendships.

 _The blade sunk beneath my skin, searching for impurity it could not find, and dug deeper with ferocity untamed. I hadn't known agony until that point, and even then I would never wish it thrust upon my most hated of enemies. That's why I gave her a quick death, even if her intentions were to break me beyond saving in the questionable afterlife._

And to think, here she was living back in 1994 about to leave for the Quidditch World Cup once again, with ulterior means than a mere charms study. Hermione's first stop was the Ministry of Magic where she had to bear through the annoying written and practical exam of apparition so similar to her O.W.L.s it nearly gave the veteran a migraine from the repetitive events her life suddenly transformed into.

Once recognized with an apparition license and all the paperwork filled out completed with a fifteen galleon fee (Hogwarts was cheaper she grieved) she left the office all but annoyed by the two hour waste of her time that could've been done in fifteen minutes. Pure-blood elitist may call muggleborns filth and dirty but those of the Noble Houses often came across as ridiculous and lazy to Hermione. She made sure to keep these thoughts to herself before she made more enemies she could count on two hands.

Soon enough Hermione began her animagi registration form as well as a license (which she also found ridiculous) before undergoing the human transfiguration repeatedly while being photographed magically in all angles similarly to the muggle prison ID standard that made Hermione sigh while in her animagi form. Once the depressingly slow process was over Hermione left with her license before returning to the main lobby where the transfiguration professor waited for her.

There was hardly so much a nod before the two bid each other off with the professor returning to Hogwarts via floo and Hermione departing via apparition to the Quidditch World Cup stadium, already dressed in her casual clothing (muggle style), enchanted bag containing her charms (blank) study report, muggle money, wizard money, and extra items she had brought with her from a detour visit in a muggle area for 'special' use.

When she arrived at the stadium she greeted the muggle and paid the amount he asked for kindly before moving onwards, grateful she didn't have to see the poor man obliviated for showing a hint of intelligence towards the magical origin he was blindly (and unknowingly) protecting. Hermione walked through many fields of grass before finally reaching the ghosting memory of the camp sight.

The day was still bright and heavy so there were plenty of people out and about, clearly disregarding the anti-muggle rule with their Quidditch themed robes, wizard and witch's clothing while others wore heavier and thicker cloths from foreign colder area of thin but comforting robes of the lighter spring weather in other countries.

Children rode on magical broomstick toys while waving their wands (or toy wands) carelessly into the wind that could've made Hermione smile at the innocence if not containing the knowledge of the event meant to strike during the night that would surely bring children to tears and baby's to wails. She sighed and continued forward, scanning the entire area while keeping both her wands concealed but maintained preparation and concealed wariness in every movement that went unnoticed by the Quidditch cultural fans residing there.

And then, rather than being a ghost trapped in a memory Hermione felt as though she had become surrounded by ghosts which was promptly followed by a sudden ache in her heart. Quickly moving her eyes so that she was not quite looking at the many wizards and witches surrounding her but still knowing where they were, Hermione glanced towards the forest to the sides where many of these people would soon run for cover by nightfall.

She needed to scan the stadium and borrowed land, so, what better place to see the world than above?

The witch approached the nearest trinket stand where she appeared to weigh each item before finally deciding on some ominoculars despite their cost. It would well be worth it, this day was going to be prolonging. Once Hermione was far enough away from the stand to not be seen she pulled out her charms study notes and quickly but clearly wrote out all the charms used on the trinkets including some average-skilled compelling charms. There were even lucky charms (fake) on the Irish trinkets which Hermione found ironic and made sure to state exactly that in the study.

Then, Hermione casually walked into the forest away from view before quickly giving herself a kick jumpstart from off the trunk in order to grab ahold of a thicker branch to begin her scale up the large tree. Three minutes later Hermione found herself resting on the highest and most sturdy branch where she looked over the area, ominoculars grasped firmly in both hands.

"One, two, three, four... four corners hardly guarded, mostly by muggles and novice trained aurors watching the perimeter. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed at the Ministry's carelessness. Heck, the Queen of England was guarded better than the Ministry while she was _bathing._ The veteran wondered when the conspiracy theories would begin in the newspaper or if they weren't simply out of bribes...

Nevertheless Hermione set her focus and drew out all the Quidditch Stadium's exits in the map in her head before marking the location the Death Eater's were most likely to come forwards. Hermione unfortunately didn't remember much from her fourth year during the Death Eater parade after the Quidditch World Cup aside from the fact that they all marched together, slowly, and wore magical masks (as usual) to conceal their identities, although it wasn't really all that difficult who was who by their fighting style, magic use, physical characteristics, etc.

Then again, the Death Eater's favored the attack of surprise so that gave the aurors one excuse for their sluggish movements.

By the time people began filing into the Quidditch Stadium Hermione found herself alone at the camp sight and after quickly ducking into a random tent that lacked any intruder alerts or security charms Hermione quickly removed the muggle contents from her enchanted bag. There was a mask; it resembled the head of a fox and was black with satin blue decorative linings. A set of robes somewhat similar to the worn out style she had worn in the future; dark sky blue fabric with tan shoulder pads that had silver strings which tightened the hood over. She wore sturdy dark brown boots with it, that were somewhat like hiking boots but best for climbing or gymnastic maneuvering.

This was her disguise. Hermione wasn't going to push back the Death Eater attack as far as she could away from the area, especially the forests, and try to find the caster of mosmerde after the main attacking force. She wasn't going to just sit around and wait for someone to get hurt, and if she happened to have a double-ganger it was all the more reason to fight back and remain in disguise.

Quickly she pulled off her jacket and pulled on the robes after placing the leather jacket in her enchanted bag, then pulled on the mask after tucking her hair into the collar of her robes before pulling the hood over far enough so that the ears of the fox mask could be seen poking out. Hermione then glamoured her eyes to change from hazelnut to steel giving her overall getup an intimidating and mysterious glance.

She tightened her wand holsters on each of her arms before tucking the enchanted bag back in her robes and departing from the tent, intending on scouting out the fields. Hermione nearly snorted in disbelief as the aurors and other guards seemed to disappear, no doubt to see the game, and very few remained. She did notice the strengthened wards around the area however and after studying the invisible barriers she deducted that they kept anything from coming in after a certain time (no doubt the time the games began) and ended only by morning.

No wonder the muggles were trapped during the attack.

After casting a glamour on herself to appear both maskless and hoodless the people there merely gave her - the green-eyed dirty-blonde girl - a curious glance before pretending to clear the perimeter. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if really they were off in their dream worlds. She also wondered if they would be punished for their lack of productivity but somehow doubted it due to the attention the attack draws more on conspiracy than of flaws in the Ministry of Magic via Britain.

"They have no idea what they've gotten themselves in," Hermione says to herself as she makes her way inside the stadium to add some final notes for her charms assignment. It was only when she was not even half-way up the stairs that she heard a furious growl that seemed to bounce off the entire stadium despite the active game above and craned her neck around only to shake her head at the sight of the transformed veela attacking a humiliated referee.

Then she noticed the highly dominated male response of booing between the veela group and referee while ignoring the Quidditch Game above all the while. "Idiots," Hermione said before turning back around to continue her way up the stairs only for a young, childish voice to interrupt her hardly begun stroll.

"Oui, 'zey are quite dramatique." Hermione rose an eyebrow in surprise as she turned around to meet the face of someone she had never seen before in her life or the future.

Hermione nodded, completely uncertain of what to say in response.

"Ah, w'ere are my manners. My name is Rosaire, but people just call me 'Rosa' for s'ort." To top it off the young adult completed her country's custom greeting with quick chaste kisses to the veteran's cheeks.

Hermione spared the woman a rare half smile simply for her charm and sudden randomness before offering her hand with her middle name. "Lavigne."

"Eez t'at a last name or your first?" The strange woman, Rosa asked.

"Or you can call me Lavi, Rosa."

"Lavi, t'en."

Hermione shrugged somewhat awkwardly, having not been approached in conversation like this in quite some time. "Well, it was nice meeting you but I should probably go find my seat."

The woman looked disappointed at her leave for a moment before suddenly perking up in interest. "You could seet 'ere if 'ou wis. My classmate at ze asile weel be gone for some time."

Hermione threw a disbelieving look at the woman who threw her hands up in a surrendering fashion but with mockery prefix. "Eetz ze tru'."

Hermione sighed quietly to herself before nodding and sat down after Rosa moved over a seat. "I was curious, do you go to 'ogwarts? You sound Englis' to me."

Remembering her glamour Hermione shook her head in a negative. "Homeschooled, actually."

The woman nodded in understanding. "Ah, zat's wat 'ou English say-"

"Brilliant?" Hermione finished with a suspecting gaze.

"I waz going to zay mental, Lavi."

The veteran cracked a humorous grin for a split second before turning suddenly and found two analystic eyes watching her calculating. Rosa noticing her distraction turned to follow her line of vision then giggled. "Oh, zat's Fleur. Returned sooner t'an I t'ought ze would. Je suis desole."

Hermione waved off Rosa's apology and stood up, her eyes never leaving Fleur's calculating ones. "Tell your classmate that if she wants her chair back she only needs to ask, not stare at them with the hope of death." Hermione replied before turning her back to the future Beauxbatons champion to continue her course up to her seat.

She never really knew Fleur when she went to Hogwarts for her seventh year to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and didn't particularly care whether she did or didn't. However as she thought about the look in the blonde's eyes Hermione couldn't help but wonder more about the young woman who died protecting strangers and classmates from a savage Death Eater attack.

So, stare stalker or not, Hermione was certain that the French flower had potential and that she'd need to keep an eye on that witch.

* * *

As Hermione looked over the top floor where the two Quidditch teams brawled with the bludger (or quaffle?) the veteran found her eyes straying from the game to seek out familiar faces for the first time since arriving that day. She found Lucius's Malfoy (disgustingly) long feminine hair turning away from the current Minister of Magic's useless blabbering from the looks of things through her omnioculars.

She even smirked at the sight of Malfoy (Draco) turning away from the one-sided debate with something akin to ruffled irritation by the Minister's no doubt self-achievements over something or another. Hermione had no appreciation towards the Minister whom hid inside his own Ministry locked down and ignorant towards the destruction happening around because he refused to see or fight Voldemort's forces.

She remembered the news of Azkaban's destruction by a former prisoner and torturer which set the dementors free and also activated a muggle bomb tucked inside the Muggle Research department completely oblivious to what it was exactly. Honestly, people like Fudge were the ones who empowered killers in the first place. If muggles really had known about magic before they're cities were destroyed then Hermione had no doubt they would have saved Bellatrix Black time in destroying the Ministry with their own atomic bomb.

 _Bright light flashed across the battlefield like a flash grenade, attracting all attention from the already silent field as familiar blonde hair did the bravest and most terrifying thing anyone could ever think of doing and in less than a foot away from the most feared wizard of all time. Snapping one of the deathly hallows and the most powerful wand of all time after disarming an unsuspecting dark lord who believed his follows feared him too much to go against him._

 _He was half-right, however, as Draco Malfoy had turned his fear into underline hatred for the man he had been forced to follow and caused his mother's death. It was Voldemort who ordered his mother to go with her sister to set off the time bomb inside just waiting to explode and it was he who demanded his lieutenant to return to him and have his mother as the sacrifice, because the one who triggered the bomb had no chance of escaping within the time limit without apparation and since the Minister made sure his Ministry was placed with anti-apparation wards that was out of the question._

 _And Draco hated the man for that. He ordered his mother to die and knew that his mother couldn't say no or she'd die in front of her son._

 _So, he decided to kill the man who killed his mother. Rather than being killed by the man he just royally pissed off, he had been killed with the green curse by none other than his own father whom was rendered to tears after discover whom exactly he had killed. It was an agonizing cry that pierced all the hearts of warriors on that battlefield before the battle begun all over again, but hope had been delivered by the one they least expected.. Draco, who had been her childhood battle and the table-turner of the final battle in a matter of seconds._

Hermione sighed, turning her omnioculars away from the Minister's Box to make the memories of war fade to the back of her sub-consciousness. She found her gaze brushing over many foriegners until finally setting her gaze on a familiar family of red-heads but she couldn't help but feel as though something were off about the visual. It hit her within half-a-second that there was a brunette and raven-head missing from the picture and she found herself turning the omnioculars across the stadium in search of Harry.

When her omnioculars caught sight of someone who seemed remotely like Harry her eyes squinted as she turned the dials of the magical device quickly only to feel her heart stop for half a second and her eyes widen at the sight of one of her best friend's long white-blonde tresses blow sideways from the sudden brush of wind caused from some chasers. "Luna," Hermione whispered and felt her heart want to leap out of her chest at the sight of her other best friend Neville, who had his arms thrown forwards with barely suppressed cheer that was so unlike the boy she had known when she was fifteen.

As she looked between Luna and Neville her thoughts ran a mile a minute at the prospect of those two being friends and what could've triggered their meeting and friendship early. Hermione hardly knew anything about her fellow Gryffindor year-mate or Ravenclaw outcast before the war began and that was only a year later when Neville visited her when she recovered from her tranquilizers at the news of her parent's city being raided. Luna wasn't introduced long after that and a part of Hermione wanted to throttle Ginny for her poor description of the young Ravenclaw.

Then, she turned her gaze back on the raven-head, who she instantly recognized as her dead best friend, Harry Potter. These three appeared to be friends, best friends even. Her heart ached as she found her eyes turning her younger best friend back to their mature ages, scarred and wary, but happy while in Harry's place was herself watching the two other geniuses dueling a chess match against each other as she studied their movements and attempted to figure out what their game plan was.

Half the time she was trying to figure out Neville over Luna because like her mind it was too complex to be dissected by logical means (which was her forte) while Neville was just as complex but in a more layered way that she came so close to figuring out only for him to reveal he was already a hundred steps ahead of her when he did the most unpredicted move that only made sense two hours later after the game was over.

"And Krum's got the Snitch! Victor Krum has got the snitch!" The stadium echoed with the speaker's voice, the crowd only erupting in boos and cheers when he reveals that Krum may have caught the snitch however the Irish won by the score. Hermione knew the Krum only caught to end the game on his own terms with his team losing without humiliation from the ruling scores. The veteran sighed, the Irish had the advantage for more than mere statistics but also because they had the correct brooms per player. The fact that the Bulgarian team had all firebolts which were meant for the seeker position only made the other players off-balanced.

Money could only get one so far, and the fame only lasted until after the team suffered a painful defeat from their luxurious appearance. Hermione had nothing against Quidditch, she just found it illogical and way too trusting of other players. She also didn't like to fly, and that hadn't changed during the war either.

As the audience began to depart as the Quidditch Teams separated and left to celebrate despite one being the losing team, Hermione found herself lowering the glamour but kept her hood on, mask shadowed partly from the hood but Hermione moved it up enough so that her mouth could be seen, and she would be less suspicious. Now that the night had fallen and the Quidditch game had ended, Hermione knew she had two hours at best before the Death Eaters rounded up to begin their little attack, and make it look like their half-blood, pure-blood supremacist master returned to life. To make the Ministry bounce on their toes only to remain as lazily conspiring as usual but never actually doing anything.

Their aurors were a joke even, the only one that had been up to a challenge had been Mad Eye Moody and he had been captured and impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. and was publically executed after being starved near death just to scare its resistors. Even then, Moody had been a largely feared man by Death Eaters, criminals, and even his co-workers he didn't personally train. The ones he trained respected him, but that's as far as the respect went.

Moody had rather unorthodox ways of taking care of situations that made the torture Bellatrix Black inflicted on Hermione look like a peace-offering and that was no doubt how Barty Crouch Jr. got away with his "you need to know the unforgivable curses" class that year, casting the imperious curse on his students to train them to resist it. Hermione now believed the Death Eater had done that for three possible reasons. One: See if Harry Potter could resist it (which was confirmed that he could). Two: To pick out the potentials worth fighting against. And three: He was addicted to the feeling of invincibility.

Mind control was tricky, and Hermione was trained to overcome it. It wasn't a normal training regime, in fact she had asked her best friend Luna to conduct it before she asked to be able to walk among the outside alone, and still able to partake in missions and be welcomed back in the Sanctuary as a battle-mage not be abandoned above as a rogue or a forgotten soldier who was forced to be left behind when the rest of the team was slaughtered and the failed the entry password into the Sanctuary and couldn't access their entry wards because they had no memory of it - no doubt obliviated from a Death Eater passing by. Probably hoping to find the Sanctuary from the forgotten soldier but unable to remember the Death Eater that asked them to do so.

It was the cause of an advanced placement of highly complex wards that took Hermione three years to learn and were placed there by six masters that created it after finding the Sanctuary when the war hit world-wide. It sounded insane even though she had time-traveled to an impossibly opportune moment. Anyways, the wards were designed as a safety protocol, since it inhabited the majority of survivors. It made it so that anyone that left that had a runic tattoo which linked to the Sanctuary allowing them to apparate in and outside if they could think of a certain term. However they could only reach a certain point that connected into the wards where they were left to solve multiple puzzles linked with wand-recognition, magic-recognition, blood-recognition, and mind-recognition.

The wards were constantly monitored with the guards concealed under invisibility to analyze who entered and who left.

The runic tattoo could not be copied for another person and was only removed if any of the former four were tampered with. When that happened they could no longer enter the wards, and didn't have a chance in entering the Sanctuary. In Hermione's case, after her ordeal, she had all but stumbled into the wards and had been required like everyone else to enter the wards while she left a blood trail in her wake but once she had passed all the medics had been ordered and Hermione was clear for healing.

It was long and annoying, but necessary and well-worth it.

And now, it was time she applied that patience and trained necessity into use: tonight. She wouldn't not do anything to prevent this night from becoming a victory for the Death Eaters. She was going to strike fear in their hearts the same way they did to the people trying to celebrate this night. Whether she had to do that publically or not, Hermione believed that she time travelled for a reason. Perhaps Luna's company was rubbing off on her but she had to be an opportunist out of this event, no matter what.

And she would take the opportunity to make a change before the war began any day. The laws of time had already been broken, as had the laws of anything really. Besides, Hermione never had been one to follow rules in school.. why would laws be any different. Especially during a life she had already lived in the first place.

So many things were different already, and Hermione was certain that it was a change that happened before she arrived. Maybe not because of her - maybe life had plans for her. Maybe something so out of her mind had something in store for her or there was a very logical reason to her reason for being here. Either way, she needed to do something and she knew from experience that she didn't find answers just by looking for them.. they came with trouble. And Hermione found trouble just by living her life like a normal person. That meant that she would find the answers either way, by searching for them or not.

It was time Hermione fought back, stronger than ever, and with the element of surprise. She had that much, and she also had the knowledge of a Death Eater. His hair gave him away either way, mask or not. If she followed Lucius Malfoy, who was too arrogant for his own good, she could find the location they were gathering and take them down before they even reached the camp sight. If not, then she would just have to take them out publically and hope she wouldn't be targeted by the aurors and any other lingering wizard or witch trying to defend the fleeing people.

With this mask covering her identity it was worth the risk, by far.

Now, all she needed to do was wait and shadow the elder Malfoy to Death Eater territory.

* * *

An hour later and Hermione was on the move, having been strolling around the celebrating and cheering fans continuously. The Irish were loud and tireless but it didn't hinder Hermione's watchful gaze. Canons rang out into the sky and the memory erasing charm could be heard by Hermione's ears across the field. She wondered if the Death Eaters were bribing the obliviators off, casting the memory charm unto anyone who was unfortunate to wander through.

It was a possibility, and one that she found unsettling.

Hermione moved through the crowds hardly given a glance, her tension relaxed to the common eye but the grip on both her wands never wavered. She could cast powerful spells wandlessly but through a focused tool that could channel magic made the spells all the more concentrated; less like a shot-gun fire and more like a sniper-shot.

Her presence was hardly acknowledged until she passed by one particularly tented area filled with men that seemed to be trying to reach the middle tent but never quite found the strength to get there. As one man seemed to surpass his senses, he began to quickly reach for the arm of an unsuspecting woman causing Hermione to lurch forward without so much a thought as a memory seemed to merge into the surface of reality-

 _The city was engulfed in fire, bodies lay in the ruins of the streets while the screams of those trapped in the flames bounded off the buildings from all angles. Men dressed in black cloaks could be seen through the fire, their cloaks charmed to resist the affects of the fire, which was non-magical. Hermione shouldn't had been in the village in the first place, she was wanted dead by every Death Eater and their master._

 _She had been desperate so she had gone to the village to recover somewhat from her ordeal with Voldemort's second-in-command but she had been stupid by doing so. Too stupid that it cost this city its destruction and all its inhabitants their lives. Not everyone went to the Sanctuary, some believed they were better off in large groups and areas together, and they were right for the most part._

 _They would agree to the Death Eater's terms of bringing anyone that they were wary of to them. Unfortunately this city wasn't one of them, hadn't been reached by the Death Eaters yet, and since it was muggle they were spotted quickly. News of Hermione's presence hit them by the first use of mind-reading and before anyone could so much as scream the Death Eater's began to torch the city with non-magical fire._

 _They tried to burn Hermione within the fire, closing the building they discovered she was laying in healing with magic but they didn't anticipate her use of brute force. Mix that with raw magic and she found herself going through the brick wall and through the flames like a phoenix but did get slightly burned in the process. It was only after she felt the concrete did the pain of what she just caused hit her._

 _Hermione never lost composer, she never lost her keep on her emotions, she never snapped but that day she had._

 _"Stop it!" She screamed at the Death Eaters. It was like they couldn't hear her as the flames continued their spread and Hermione's muggle clothing was not charmed in the slightest especially in fire-resistant charms. "You want me, you can have me! You didn't have to do this! Stop!" She shouldn't have called out like that, shouldn't have given herself away, try to give herself up even though she knew the city couldn't be salvaged._

 _When she got close enough the fire was reaching out towards her, the flames were enclosing, and her view of the Death Eaters were fading from the cover of the flames._

 _"Bring it back! Bring it back you fucking cowards! Bring them back!"_

 _The flames grabbed her, heat hissed against her skin before the fire began to devour her. She was crying by that point from the combination of both mental and physical pain, losing herself in every way she could. She didn't even know what reasons she was screaming anymore, who she was... everything just seemed to burn around her. Even her own mind, it was as though she were losing her sanity._

 _And it was that thought that made her snap out of it. She wouldn't become like Bellatrix Black._

 _But as she held on to that part of her, her sanity, Hermione felt everything return to her. She barreled her body through the flames like a maniac, determined to break free even as the flames continued to burn her; even as she cast water charms on herself wandlessly, keeping her wands in their holsters to shield them from the tongues of flames._

 _Wind slapped her face as she broke free from the swarm of fire, the rest of her magic created fire removing the flames that had removed a piece of her and nearly cost her own sanity. In the time to come it would however remind her of the amount of trauma she suffered to remember the reason to keep fighting and to hold on to her sanity._

 _The city was already destroyed by the Death Eaters but Hermione found it fitting that the destroyers should fall with the destruction and did exactly that. She threw away that logical side of her, the one that held mercy for that single instance to bring down the very people who brought down the city. She didn't leave until the smoke made it difficult to breathe and was hardly a step away from the city before she felt something grasp her shoulder and the next thing she knew was the piercing pain that went through her body, its glint reflecting through her eye before her body was lowered to the ground and she barely found the strength to break the neck of the one who stabbed her, and lost consciousness._

 _The sole survivor of the burning city._

\- and she was standing next to the man within a second and twisted the man's arm behind his back, sent wandless electric shock through his arm, before kicking him on his back throwing him forwards and out of the camp where he stumbled, tripped, then stood back up and walked away without a backwards glance. Hermione watched him leave until he dispersed back into the crowd, before she sighed and turned to apologize only to see startled blue eyes staring back at her.

Hermione would've rather preferred to throw herself through that brick wall and city of flames again before having another stare-off with the blonde but it seemed her chivalry would cost her a conversation.

And then she remembered that she didn't have her glamour up. Which meant she now had an eye witness to her appearance before the raid. She couldn't speak, and she needed to leave: immediately.

Knowing that the French woman would no doubt wish to have that conversation Hermione took three paces back and waited for the inevitable conversation.

Instead, to her surprise she was met with silence. The future champion was no doubt too startled by the confrontation, either way, Hermione took that moment to escape. She gave a small but noticeable nod before leaving, dispersing back into the cheering crowd within the span of three heartbeats and disappeared from view.

Snow-white blonde hair caught her eye as Lucius Malfoy strolled out from his decorative tent before walking down the hill with a determined gaze Hermione recognized from Draco as he snapped the elder wand.

Naturally, Hermione followed him.

* * *

The witch wasn't mistaken to do so, either. Lucius Malfoy was a wary man but he was too confident that no one would suspect an attack on this day even though it really was the perfect opportunity to do exactly that in the eyes of a war strategist.

There were less than two dozen and Hermione found something akin to amazement how these men struck fear in over two-thousand witches and wizard worldwide. Terrifying really, and it would have made her hesitant had she not spent a war zone fighting these bastards.

Lucius Malfoy went to stand within the circle of Death Eaters before putting on a pointed hat and magical mask with the many others and waited silently with his snake cane that held his wand encased tightly within his grip in front of him. The torches held within the hands of every three Death Eaters suddenly went out while a figure dressed unlike the other Death Eaters.

Hermione instantly recognized the man as Barty Crouch Jr. dressed in muggle clothing of all black trench coat, jeans, and boots. Thunder rang out in the distance where Hermione was certain a thunder storm would arrive within the hour. Hermione had a decision: Attack now while their gathered and caught off guard or risk hearing what was said and then attacking with risk of them dispersing in waves.

Things were becoming different though. Harry with Luna and Neville, that shouldn't have been the way the past was. Things were different, but others were the same. The Irish still won, Victor Krum on the Bulgarian team caught the snitch. Lucius Malfoy was still a faithful Death Eater.

On the other hand Hermione hardly knew anything before the war. She knew only what had been seen and what she had been told.

Now was her opportunity to hear what their plans were, possibly beyond the raid happening tonight.

"My brothers, welcome!" Barty Crouch Jr. began, spreading his arms far and wide as he greeted the other Death Eaters. "All ready for tonight, I see?" He said, his tongue slithering out with every pause as though tasting the air. Hermione was sure the man was either a snake as an animagus or was raised by a nest of snakes.

"Two words for the disgusting muggleborns and oblivious muggles: No mercy. I say we kill them all, however unfortunately our master wishes to only play with them. That means we can at least have a bit of fun tonight," the man laughed with the crowd before drawing his wand.

"I'll cast the dark mark into the sky after you've raided their camps. Do with the filth as you wish, play with their minds and maybe watch their bodies writhe under uncontrollable seizures and pain like none other can inflict: whatever we do, we need to do it quickly."

Barty Crouch Jr. waved his wand around meaninglessly.

"Tonight is for our master, a celebration for the day of his return. If all goes well, which it will-" Hermione growled in the back of her throat. "-then all of Hogwarts will die for its ridiculous allowance of betraying one of their founders and teaching those of worthless muggle descendants our magic. None of them will see what's coming, as the Tournament has been rigged from the start."

"This war had fallen because of the luck of an infant. Many call this boy a prophesized miracle but we will prove that he is beneath us! Harry Potter will stand in our master's presence before dying by his wand at the graveyard! For those of you that have not been informed, that will be the next place we meet, at the end of the third task which I am sure you will find out its date through the Daily Prophet or one of your fellow brothers."

"Two of us, myself and Karkaroff will be working from the inside. The old fool really is too trusting for his own good," all the men chuckled dryly at this and Hermione instantly knew they spoke of the Headmaster - Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately we have yet to gain any students on our side but I imagine the snakes will be lining up once the Dark Lord has returned! May our brother's son's follow in their father's footsteps, yes?"

Hermione wondered what the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy thought of the idea because she already knew how her former nemesis felt about it.

"Now, let us leave here! I will remain behind to cast the Dark Mark. Do not be captured, we cannot risk any of our mind being searched and sent to Azkaban although I am certain with our master's return our friends in there will be released. Again, do not get caught. If it is inevitable obliviated yourselves. Otherwise face the wrath of either myself or the Dark Lord."

Silence reigned over the circle at the words of the freed Azkaban prisoner.

"Let's be off," Barty Crouch Jr. demanded causing the crowd to combine into a single front in front of the future impersonator. "Go forth, and remember my words." The formation of Death Eaters marched forward, splitting in half as they marched around Barty Crouch Jr. who stared ahead blankly until his brothers had left the woods entirely.

Hermione had been tempted to strike the leaving force but knew she had to take out Barty Crouch Jr. immediately so the Dark Mark would not be cast otherwise it would all be for nothing. She would find the raid as soon as she dealt with this guy, but not just yet.

The moment Hermione stepped out from the tree line Barty Crouch Jr. let out a lowly chuckle that echoed around the area. "Ya finally came out I see," his words startled Hermione who instantly wondered who else knew of her presence. "Only I could sense ya, but I hope ya know ya ain't gonna live from this. Can't let ya spoil our plans... girly." He finished after turning around to face her.

"Call me girly again and I'll gut you, Barty Crouch Jr. And I'll enjoy it too."

The Death Eater grinned.

"Ya can try."

* * *

 _A/N: **A huge thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far and I welcome every review with appreciation. I know that I bring about many questions with every chapter but they will be answered as the story progresses. The confrontations with Fleur are slight but there, and are not to be noted by Hermione for quite some time. Everything happens for a reason this time, oh, and constructive criticism is welcome for any improvements I need to make with Barty Crouch Jr.'s character as I'm not quite sure what his accent should sound like, especially after impersonated Moody so well.**_

 _ **Also, trying not to make Hermione OP or at least not without experience and difficult battles ahead.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

Gothic Rain


	5. Chapter 5

This story is fan-inspired by the book series _Harry Potter_ written by J.K. Rowling who owns all _Harry Potter_ references and the story. This story is made for entertainment purposes only and the publisher does not gain profit in any shape or form.

 **Chapter Five**

 _The Battle Never Ends_

Hermione slowly circled the area where Barty Crouch Jr. stood and gave the tree clearing a good look while her opponent seemed to be assessing her with a glance all on its own. Then, their first spells clashed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Ascendare!"

Hermione forced herself into the air as the green spell spiraled underneath her until she found her hands gripping unto a tree branch tightly before throwing herself unto the nearest limb, ducking behind a trunk as another spell darted past her.

"This ya best ya got? I've seen those filthy muggles fight better than ya," the Death Eater taunted, unaware of his disadvantage.

"You sure you weren't mistaking them for your friends?" Hermione said as she pointed her dominant wand arm at a tree trunk behind the Death Eater. It would take a lot of effort but it would wind the man for sure, especially when unsuspecting.

"Accio tree trunk!"

Barty Crouch Jr. was knocked off his feet as the trunk collided into his lower back. Hermione barely had half a second to jump to the next tree as the tree trunk collided and shook the tree she was just in before the force of the hit caused the tree to fall.

"Ya will pay for that ya little wrench!"

Hermione fired off a disarming spell as she dove behind another tree, colorful lights decorating the night sky during their battle.

"Bombarda!"

"Bombarda Maximum!"

The two explosions collided with each other and caused a shockwave that knocked Hermione from the tree and Barty Crouch Jr. found himself sprawled on his back for a second time in a row.

"Carpe Retractum!" Hermione shouted, pulling the Death Eater towards her with a magical rope. He dragged across the ground, fighting the entire way. He hadn't become a challenge until she was no more than six feet away.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Accio wand!" Hermione shouted before her wand was fully out of her hand, knowing that she was too close to use a shield to prevent her wand from being torn from her grasp.

"Obscura," Hermione kneeled beside the fallen Death Eater and frowned at the struggling, blindfolded man. "Is this the best you have? And here I thought someone from Azkaban was meant to be feared - deadly. Has the Ministry of Magic already lost their touch? No wait, of course they have." A glowing red light was the only warning the witch had for the next attack and shifted just enough to avoid the attack.

"Stupefy!" The red spell nearly brushed her shoulder as her enemy fired immediately after her words. "No girly, ya're the one whose underestimat'n me."

Hermione rose an eyebrow in doubt before she felt something hot against her navel and looked down to find Barty Crouch Jr.'s palm pressed against it and his grin seeming to mock her. "Ya not the only one who can fight without a wand. Reducto!"

Hermione felt the pain before she was halfway through the air, the action to fast that she couldn't even make a defense.

"Sectemsepra! Silencio! Relashio!"

The witch hardly managed a flip before an invisible sword slashed down her torso but the latter spells missed. The Death Eater was now free of her own spell's physical limitations and was back on his feet, eyes narrowed.

"Stupefy!" Hermione gasped through the pain, wishing more than anything than to heal the burdening wound while it was still fresh.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione ducked to the side, landing in the foliage behind the trees.

"Come out, come out wherever ya are! I ain't got all night!"

"Deprimo!" The wind pushed Barty Crouch Jr. a few steps backwards as Hermione leaped back into action with both wands raised high and mask securely covering her face.

"Incendio!"

"Aguamenti!"

"Haha! Perhaps ya are a challenge after all!"

The moonlight cast his shadow near her, making the witch freeze in her movements.

"You won't be for long, though."

Now's her chance!

"Avis!" Hermione watched as her flock of doves flew towards Barty Crouch Jr. and their surroundings which were muddy but also scorched from the flames. "Conjunctivitus!" The Death Eater let out a shout of pain as his eyesight was removed and became unaware of the flock of doves circling around him.

"Confringo!" Hermione shouted, watching as her spell mixed with her silent cascading jinx causing every single one of the birds to explode next to Barty Crouch Jr. He let out a scream of pain before his body twitching from the explosions, life leaving him in every second.

Hermione let out a sigh when his body stopped moving altogether, his corpse slightly aflame. "Episkey," Hermione cast on herself, sealing the open wound caused from the cutting curse as she approached the man. She had designed that spell to similarly match a muggle grenade. Though she wished she could use muggle weapons during battle against the magical society, suggested it even in the Sanctuary as another one of her 'brilliant ideas' however she hadn't realized the risks in using such weapons until later.

Wizards and witches fought differently than muggles did. They were faster and more agile, casting spells through wands that could cut a man in half or burn a building down all with a flick of a wand and an incantation. If Hermione brought a gun to a battlefield she would risk shooting one of her allies and even then, those that hardly understand the power of these muggle weapons fear what they wouldn't understand and they find themselves loosing trust in their muggle and muggleborns comrades.

A grenade would take out a great deal of opponents but the shrapnel was as unforgiving as a Cruciatus curse and could also hit an ally in the attack.

Hermione decided then that she could at least base some of her spells off of muggle strategy and weapons. Grenades, shotguns, sniper-rifles, etc. The Death Eaters never saw it coming and she triumphed her opponents with it every time. "Incendio," Hermione set Barty Crouch Jr.'s body aflame after confirming that he was dead, snapping the Death Eater's wand in her palms.

A scream shot through the clearing from the distance and Hermione let out a curse before running forwards in a sprint towards the camp sight.

There was already a fire spreading across the hill tops and worse, the crowd was already thick and spread out. The muggle family from the cabin were already hanging in the air upside down while random witches and wizards were being grabbed if they fell too far behind.

 _She was running, surrounded by six or seven other students, and a green spell shot forwards stabbing into the back of a Hufflepuff before grabbing another boy who went to her body. He didn't live too long after that, Hermione was sure._

First she had to take out the flames. "Avis!" The flock of white doves darted into the sky after Hermione cast a quick bedazzling hex to conceal them, and turned them to water with a quick charm. The birds circled around the fire before flying into the flames never dispersing but reforming with every flame that was put out. The fire tried to fight back but Hermione wouldn't let it, turning the birds into a final wave before washing it through the village, and around those not dressed like a Death Eater.

By the time the fire went out, Hermione was winded but she knew that the fight had just begun.

Charging forward to the head of the crowd she fought against the people trying to escape as she neared the marching Death Eaters whom appeared to be chanting something. When they saw her, mask and all, they laughed but stopped none the less.

Before one of them could so much as say an incantation Hermione had her wands in front of her (towards the ground), tips pointed at an angle to combine the spells and shouted, "Bombarda Maxima!" The force of the explosion sent Hermione flailing backwards, the hostages running away as fast as they could while the ones in the sky remained there, frozen as they watched all the Death Eaters be thrown backwards.

"Don't expect me to run," Hermione whispered to herself.

Hermione then took a spell out of the Weasley twin's book and cast silent colloshoo which forced the Death Eater's shoes to melt into the ground like glue. Hermione then cast a powerful Deprimo causing the wind to throw the Death Eaters wands away from them. Hermione then followed her spellcasting with a quick fumos allowing a smoke screen to conceal her movements, before casting fulgari to bind their hands. She then petrified them all, rather than stunning them, so that their magical masks remained in tact. Stunning spells had a tendency to drain all the target's magic.

Hermione watched them; debated on killing them. On one hand she would get rid of the problem entirely and killing was something she was used to, however, at the same time, she was in a time where many of the Death Eater's children were still alive and being watched over. She knew killing Lucius Malfoy would hurt Draco too deeply. Though she didn't know the man, she did owe him for turning the tables during the final battle.

She would leave their fates to the Ministry, and if they got away then Hermione would just find them all over again and have them brought in repeatedly until they learned their lesson.

Hermione didn't like it, but she needed to handle this civilly. "Have fun at the Ministry," Hermione said before counting the number of Death Eaters and discovered there were still some left. She needed to find them.

Screams and cries erupted from the forest causing Hermione to stiffen in realization before racing off in that direction, surrounding herself in a smokescreen when some of the wizards and witches fighting back got to close. Hermione knew what she was about to do was a huge risk, but it was the fastest way she could find the Death Eaters and it was nightfall so-

"Winky?" Hermione couldn't help but utter as she nearly tripped over the prone form of the house elf. Wasn't the elf at Hogwarts after being freed by Barty Crouch Senior? "Ennervate!" The house elf didn't waste a second in waking up, jumping from the ground and staring with wide eyes at Hermione, clutching a wand tightly in her hands.

"Miss! Where is Winky, miss? Winky only knows she was-"

"Winky please, you need to let go of that wand. The aurors could mistaken the reason you have it." Hermione still recalled Winky's state at Hogwarts after her very unwelcomed freedom.

"No miss! winky is a good elf! A good elf! Winky would never-"

Hermione sighed, she was getting nowhere with this stubborn elf. House elves really didn't need to be around alcohol.

"I know, I know - just trust me, Winky. Put the wand somewhere it will be found but make sure you don't stick around for them to find you."

"Yes misses, of course! But why would misses be helping Winky- misses?" The house elf wondered when the witch disappeared from view. Winky sighed before snapping her fingers, apparating away.

Hermione was running, paws hardly touching the ground as her tail steered her between the thick foliage in the forest clearing. The witch felt as though she was running in the darkness that never ended, but when a cry filled the air followed by an angry shout with green and red flashes, she knew never was overrated.

Hermione quickly turned towards that direction and sprinted as fast as she could over there. Next thing she knew her claws were raking across the throat of one the Death Eaters instinctively and then tackled the other where she raked her claws down its chest before running back into the darkness, leaving the fallen Death Eater in the dust.

The cheetah watched between the trees as a huddle of French girls spoke quickly among each other, a rosette helping her brunette companion up from the ground where she tripped in fear, when the Death Eater had aimed his wand at her.

Hermione hunched low as she gazed at the group, catching sight of someone who could've been Rosa before she turning away, sprinting off in the opposing direction. Halfway back to the camp site Hermione shifted back and retrieved her beaded bag from where she left her other belongings. Only afterwards she made sure the area was clear did she remove her mask and bloodied robes to place in her bag. She then grabbed her earlier leather jacket and threw it on, shivering slightly from the cold before walking forwards into the camp sight.

She was met with the sight of families huddled in front of their ruined tents. Some were crying while others huddled together silently. Hermione also noted how the decorative tents were spared for the most part and took a wild guess that it wasn't fire-resistant charms that kept those tents from falling to ruins like everything else.

Fortunately, a lot more was in tact because she ended the fire before it had burnt out on its own. Movement caught her eyes and she turned to see Lucius Malfoy hobbling towards his family where he was quickly embraced by his wife and son.

"They were worried," Hermione says to herself as though reminding herself the Malfoys were still human beings. Hermione shook the topic away and walked into the ruined campsite. Many of the wizards and witches still had their wands out, as though waiting for a Death Eater to jump out from the shadows. By the senior Malfoy's return however Hermione was certain the Death Eater attack was over. There was also the huddle of light in the distance where the other Death Eaters she glued to the ground had been discovered.

By the clear starry sky the veteran could safely say that she prevented the mark of the Death Eaters from being seen although she still wished she could have done more. She did all she could but it just didn't feel like it was enough. Shaking herself Hermione cleared her head and decided it was time to head back, and began her stroll towards the muggle cabin.

On a normal basis Hermione would've let the levitated muggle family down but she knew they were safer in the sky than on the ground until the battle was over, in which case by the absence of bodies in the skies, the aurors had taken care of the muggles. The witch wondered if an obliviation spell could really completely erase such a traumatic event, such as one like this, to a normal non-magic exposed muggle.

As she crossed her way pass the wards and the cabin, Hermione spared a single glance back where a famous event had now become a failure for the Death Eaters before apparating on the spot and reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts, which opened expectantly. Due to the time Hermione supposed it would be best that she waited until morning to give professor Flitwick the charms study, and instead went to her dorm room where she was surprised to find her eagle-owl waiting for her with a glare.

He held a letter on his foot but his glare made Hermione slowly approach the owl. "I'm sorry I came back so late, and that you couldn't reach me." He gave her an unimpressed look which made Hermione smother a laugh when the glare harshened.

"I came up with a name for you, if that would make you feel any better?"

He perked up slightly at that and gave Hermione his attention. "How's Aithérios sound? It's from the Greek mythology. Name of the god of the upper air and light; heaven I think. Don't let it get to your head though, I rather just liked the sound of it. Thought you might too," Hermione said and met her companion's stare before the eagle-owl seemed to huff and nodded in acceptance.

"Okay then, Aithérios. Let's see what you've brought."

Unrolling the parchment after retrieving it from her bird she found that it was merely a note from her Head of House asking her to deliver the charms study to him in the morning at breakfast, and that news of what occurred at the World Cup had already hit the media. Sighing to herself, Hermione let Aithérios out her window to rejoin his friends in the owlery before burning the letter with a quiet Incendio.

Hermione poured out the contents of her enchanted bag and placed her fox mask into her trunk before leaving her robe out to be washed by the house elves, placing the dittany on her nightstand. Finally, after undressing and dabbing her wounds with the healing liquid, Hermione dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt and flopped unceremoniously unto the bed.

The witch had too many questions going about in her head right now and not enough answers that thinking about it at this hour would keep her up all night.

She just needed to sleep; pass the long night away.

* * *

A minute could have pass to Hermione and would turn out to really be, in fact, an hour. That was how September came around the corner.

What felt like only a day after August 25th had turned into September 1st with only the Daily Prophet to rely on for information regarding the event she changed with her actions. Rita Skeeter's articles stood out the most on the newspaper and Hermione recalled the woman's conspiracy-theory and unfocused writing style that just screamed for teen gossip.

The moment Hermione arrived into the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning after her long night out at the World Cup she was met with a worry-wart Head of House who asked her a dozen questions about the attack. She delivered her research to the professor who thanked her but was clearly still concerned but (fortunately) left Hermione to her breakfast.

The rest of that day she addressed the World Cup situation to multiple other professors who asked her a variety of questions but after the Divination professor commented on "the planets aligning", Hermione hid inside her common room the rest of the day.

Now, it was the first day of school.

Hermione desperately tried to keep her panic absent at the idea of facing the people she watched die in the future, telling herself repeatedly they were alive, and that things would be different this time. She knew, events were changed already.

For example: Professor Snape was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts while Professor Slughorn is teaching all years Potions. Hermione knew the only reason this was possible was because Alastor Moody wasn't impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. (who was dead) and therefore the teaching position was left open for last resorts.

Then, there was the prophet. Hermione glanced over at the table she tossed the Daily Prophet on after Breakfast. Professor McGonagall had already informed her of where she should be when the students arrive and at what time. The brunette could only hope she wouldn't stand out like a cauldron explosion. She shouldn't worry though, after all, people will be all over the news about the World Cup.

The Daily Prophet was already full of it.

 **Terrorist Attack on the Quidditch World Cup**

 _Recent information unveiled from the terrorist attack at the Quidditch World Cup has left wizards and witches baffled by the outcome. After the Irish won the World Cup against the Bulgarians an attack occurred the same night by a group believed to have been followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The public is unknown to the reasons behind this random attack at a world-wide known event however The Ministry of Magic claims to be interrogating the group for further information._

 _That leads us to how the attackers had been reprehended that terrorizing event. Witnesses at the event claimed to have seem a masked individual fighting against the other masked group of terrorist but the identity of this individual remains unknown. When questioned a wizard enchanter who had come to the Quidditch World Cup from Canada said, "When we were attacked the fires had already begun to spread close to the forest but suddenly water came out of seemingly nowhere along with a person who easily pushed the Death Eaters back, and restrained them. They moved fast and must've been incredibly skilled for combat but I couldn't see their face. Whomever they were wore a mask. I think it resembled a wolf or a fox."_

 _Another witness that had ran into the forests to steer clear of the terrorist attack told us about this mysterious defender when questioned: "I was with my classmates. We were visiting from our boarding school in France, you see, and tried to stay together. We must've been followed though because suddenly two of the terrorists - wizards wearing skull masks - revealed themselves and pointed his wand at my friend. I thought we were going to die but suddenly something defended us out of nowhere. I don't know what or who it could've been though because it all happened so fast,and both the terrorists were on the ground in the next moment."_

 _It would seem that this mysterious defender has saved the day during the terror attacks. The Ministry's security has been revealed to be lax but thanks to this mysterious individual the terrorists have been arrested and await trials. Identities of the terrorist have been classified however one body had been discovered in the outskirts of the forests. This appears to be the only causality of the entire attack but their identity has been released and new questions have arisen in a very confused public._

 _The identity of the body has been identified as none other than Barty Crouch Jr. who was a known follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fourteen years ago Barty Crouch Jr. was sentenced a life imprisonment in Azkaban for the capture and torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom with the repetitive use of the cruciatus curse - one of the three Unforgivable Curses. Strangely enough this wizard was believed to have died during his imprisonment but with his body discovered what separates the lies from the truth?_

 _The Ministry of Magic has a lot to answer for but the main question the public should think about is will they answer? Or will the Ministry leave things as unresolved as they were fourteen years ago?_

 _Read more on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on page 3_

 _Read more on the Terrorist Group on page 4_

 _Read more on Barty Crouch Jr. on page 5_

 _Read more on The Quidditch World Cup on page 6_

 _Read more about the Quidditch World Cup's Defender: the Blue Fox on page 7_

There was more to say, too. But Hermione wasn't going to listen to much more of it.

"Blue Fox," she said with a scoff. This wasn't even Rita Skeeter's work! Hermione had caught a glimpse of her article about The Ministry on the back of the page but had no intention of continuing the reading material. If she was going to do this right, she needed to be watchful of that woman/annoying bug.

Fortunately, Hermione wouldn't be seeing any of that woman until October.

Stuffing the newspaper into her pocket, Hermione got up after a quick glance at her watch. It was time she should get changed into her robes. The sky had been looking gloomy all day and now, the thunder clouds had arrived full of rain to pelt on unsuspecting passerbys. When Hermione reached her room after practically gliding up the spiral staircase, she pulled out her robes and began getting dressed.

Once finished the witch looked out the window and sighed. "It's going to be lonely without roommates," she said to herself. Lavender may not have been her favorite person in the world, especially combined with Parvati, but Hermione knew how invaluable the company was. Still, "it's for the best." She couldn't burden these kids with her war-torn mind.

She was here for a purpose and would fulfill. After that...

Brown eyes glanced at her watch before widening in surprise at the time. She needed to get going if she was going to help saddle the Threstrals unto the carriages. She moved towards the door and only after she was out the common room door did a smile grace her otherwise expressionless face before her body suddenly transformed itself into a cheetah.

Hermione chirped, knowing this was probably the one and only time she could use her animagi form before school began. So, she would use the opportunity. Dashing through the halls with speed enchanting, Hermione all but flew down the staircase before leaping gracefully out the entrance doors and into the yard (which like everything else was empty) before speeding towards the carriages north of where she was.

Once the threstrals were in sight Hermione reformed back human and smiled at the creatures. Despite the requirement to be able to see these horses, Hermione found them enchanting and alluring steeds. One colt was walking back into the woods after it's parent willingly approached the carriages with the other threstrals.

The creatures were innocent and gentle but because of their appearance they were often misunderstood and even labeled Dark by the Ministry. "There's nothing Dark about you," Hermione cooed at one Threstral who was nudging another with its head. While Hermione got all the Threstrals geared up her thoughts drifted back to the days she believed these carriages were horseless.

Luna, from what the blonde told Hermione, had always been able to see them. In her second year she was believed to hallucinate after pointing out the Threstrals that her housemates couldn't see. People could be dense, and Hermione was no exception in that manner. She used to think ill of Luna Lovegood before actually meeting the girl. If there was one thing she learned from Luna it was not to judge someone until you get to know them.

"There you go," Hermione told the last Threstral.

The witch watched as the Threstral drawn carriages began their walk down the path that lead to where the students would be dropping off from the steam-engine. Lightning flashed followed by a deafening thunderclap while the rain began to pour down heavier than before. Hermione debated where she would go for a moment. The trees where lightning would strike? The rain where she would look like she was swimming in a lake? Or inside the warm halls of Hogwarts?

Taking the most obvious and safest course of action, the witch returned inside but remained outside the Great Hall to wait for the arriving students.

What would the students make of her? Hermione was curious but not too interested. Ravenclaw was mostly ignored by the other houses due to the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin while Hufflepuff is too accepting of their members to give into their curious natures. At least, that's what Hermione suspected was the case.

The witch sighed suddenly. "I wonder what it would be like in Hufflepuff," she asked aloud. Hufflepuffs always seemed so friendly, watching out for their own, and helping everyone out (Feud or not). Hopefully, she'd be able to stay under everyone's watchful gazes (curious by nature) while still make some friends in the process.

Hermione shook her head. What was she thinking? Friends? She didn't need to involve anyone into this. She couldn't lose anyone else again. Heck-

A loud cringe interrupted her thoughts as the doors opened despite the strain the wind attempted to keep the students away from Hogwarts' interior. About a dozen students stumbled inside, shoes leaving shallow puddles, and robes soaked to their skin. Hermione watched on as the students laughed, some huffing angrily as they shook their hair of water, and continued towards the Great Hall without so much a glance towards her.

Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief.

That wasn't what she was expecting. It had been too long since she was last a student and wasn't sure what to expect. She was pleasantly surprised. After counting to twenty Hermione followed the wave of students into the Great Hall and made her way to the Ravenclaw table where she noticed an odd but perhaps expected trend.

They were all seated by year group, apparently. The end of the table was left bare for the first years which was near the professors while the older students were towards the doors of the Great Hall. Finding an aisle seat still open, Hermione hurried towards it without a glance. Once seated she noticed some of the Ravenclaws glancing towards her in curiosity but unlike Gryffindor's typical behavior of whispering to each other in curiosity they merely spared glances toward her occasionally before resuming conversations with year mates and friends they hadn't seen since the previously school year.

Hermione was perfectly fine being left alone, but it seemed as though it were not to be when a new wave of Ravenclaws got themselves situated and a girl with brown hair (darker than her own, and tamed) sat across from her with a smile directed at the surprised war veteran.

"My name's Ari. Seventh year," the girl said as her eyes lit up despite being onyx in color.

"Hermione," she replied. Grateful they didn't rudely shake hands across the table.

"I don't mean to offend you but I haven't seen you around. Are you a transfer? Or are you just giving us lonely seventh years someone to chat with?"

"Lay off her, Arianna." A boy with black hair and olive skin suddenly cut in. Hermione could practically feel the brunette across from her bristle and suddenly found herself watching the two butt-heads against each other in argument. The witch found herself raising an eyebrow in surprise at the arguing housemates until she felt an elbow softly nudge her.

Looking over to the side a girl with auburn hair and big doe-like green eyes grinned at the two. Then, leaning over to whisper to Hermione, "Sorry about those two, they've been like that since they were first years. I'm Gail. Same year as the rest of these dolts."

"Who you calling a dolt, pumpkin-head!" Ari barked back but at Gail's stern look, she settled quietly back at her seat, albeit grumbling under her breath.

The olive-skinned boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, although not at all embarrassed by his early scene. "Ari's sensitive about her name. I couldn't resist," he said and winked when Ari let out a growl. "I'm Dane."

Hermione smiled politely back at them but instead of the conversation falling awkward like the veteran expected, Ari suddenly spoke up. "So, are you a seventh year? You never did answer because of toothpick over here." Hermione had to suppress a smile at Ari's description of Dane, who was in all honesty thin. He wasn't all that tall and didn't look like he could lift three text books to save his life but he had a contagious smile and what the witch could only assume a teasing but flirtatious nature.

"I am, yes. Previously home-schooled before Hogwarts."

This time Gail looked surprised. "Really? Hogwarts rarely ever has transfers. I think the last one was over sixty years ago, and that was out of Hogwarts rather than into it."

Hermione shrugged, not knowing what to reply to that statement.

The Doors opened suddenly and the entire hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall led an orderly line of nervous first years into the Great Hall surrounded by their potential housemates. Unfortunately, a snicker broke the silence followed by multiple chuckled and poorly muffled laughs at the sight of the first years. While the students whom arrived via carriage were leaving puddle tracks when they came inside and shook water out of their hair in irritation, these first years looked like they took a dive in the lake.

Soaked to the bone with their long black robes sticking close to their shivering body, one boy stood out among the others wearing Hagrid's humongous coat, and was cheering about falling into the Black Lake and afterwards rescued by the Giant Squid. After the Sorting Hat rhymed his little song, Hermione watched with disinterest as the first years were sorted with Ravenclaw having only six new students, ironically split up equally by gender and looked ready to curl up next to a fire place any moment then.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seemed to gain the most students with Ravenclaw coming in third and Slytherin having just a couple firsties. Hermione wondered how that was supposed to work...

Now that she thought about it though, there were half to students she remembered being sorted as first years. Perhaps the past three years of Hogwarts Terrors finally made magical parents too paranoid to send them here?

The sudden appearance of food in front of her tugged her from her thoughts and she looked around as her Housemates dug into their food with grace but hunger so unlike the eating habits she had familiarized herself with. In her early Hogwarts years Ron and Harry were not the prime eating examples (the former being the most disgusting) and during the war everyone ate what they could whenever they could. Those were few times in between and the idea of being messy was the last thing on their mind as they ate.

Now though, Hermione allowed herself to return to her proper eating habits all those years ago and began to cut up her meat with a smooth knife (good for throwing, she noted) while taking a generous sip of Pumpkin juice.

The witch ate slowly and deliberately, savoring every flavor of the rich food in front of her while listening to the conversations surrounding her. Many of her housemates were talking loudly about the Quidditch World Cup before the Death Eater attack while others were taking guesses as to who "the blue fox" was to Hermione's annoyance.

There was even more chatter about the ghost called Peeves who had some fun tossing water balloons unto already drenched students upon entering the Great Hall. Hermione must've just missed it, considering the number of her housemates that had suffered the effects of Peeve's games. Instead of joining into a conversation, Hermione thought about one of the lines the Sorting Hat had said during his tune.

 _Yet how to pick the worthy one._

The witch wondered if the Hat knew about the Triwizard Tournament of if the hat really was just talking about the top students of each of the houses. Hermione didn't think it was a coincidence, but it wasn't like she could walk up to the Sorting Hat and ask.

After the welcoming feast and the food had disappeared, the Headmaster began his welcoming speech. He talked about the usual things such as the Forbidden Forest having its name for a reason, Professor Snape as the new DADA Professor much to all of Gryffindor's horror, some rules about magic in the corridor, and finally: The Tournament.

Hermione considered tuning out the rest the Headmaster had to say, having heard it all before, albeit a long time ago when a number startled her heart in her chest with fright and confusion. Did Dumbledore just say that there were seven tasks to complete? Instead of three? He said the same as before about there being just one student representing each school but rather than completing three tasks, he had said seven?

Her housemates around her with grinning widely after the age-rule was spoken and Ari looked just downright devious.

This new set of news had Hermione thrown across the world by metaphorical means. Seven tasks? Harry barely made it through three! There was no way she could allow Harry to compete. He wouldn't make it! And Hermione was still suspicious. Barty Crouch Jr. may have been stopped from impersonating Mad-Eye Moody and becoming the DADA Professor but she knew that the Durmstrang Headmaster was in on the scheme.

Especially with their ace gone. Everything was resting on that traitor's shoulders, no doubt.

Following the Headmaster's dismissal everyone soon began to leave the Great Hall to head towards their Common Rooms while Ari and Gail all but grabbed her hands and dragged Hermione into their Common Room for a get-to-know-you chat which in others words translated into an interrogation. Hermione would shake her head here and there as she answered the questions of the three.

It was getting late and all the witch wanted to do was go up to her dorm room, lie down, and sleep. Sometime after Air and Dane left to bed, Hermione found herself engaged in a real conversation with Ryan, who was fun to talk with. Laughter suddenly broke their conversation causing Hermione to look over where she found Luna standing dreamily around a group of girls, regardless of the group's ill intent.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger at the sight, especially with a younger version of her best friend in the center of it all. "What's that about?" Hermione asked Gail, jerking her head towards the scene. Gail shook her head in exasperation. "Looks like some third and fourth years are ganging up on Luna over there. She's a third year and thinks differently, so her year mates give her trouble."

Hazel eyes glared at the group and suddenly she found herself getting to her feet, shaking off Gail's reluctant hand. "I'm not going to just watch one of my housemates get pushed around like that," she all but snarled before storming over to the group which began to thin when Hermione was within view.

When Hermione neared the group they froze in what they were doing, having noticed Hermione's wand in her hands. The older witch smirked at them, twirling the wand elegantly in her fingers in a playful manner. "Are you four having fun?"

The group looked between one another nervously but otherwise didn't reply.

"Picking on the crazy girl, right?" Hermione smiled eerily. "I can't say I blame you." The group visible shrugged in relief and laughed. "You had us scared for a moment there. We thought you were the Prefect even," a raven haired girl told Hermione.

"Me? A Prefect?" Hermione laughed, but some of the girls were looking at her wary then.

"Prefects aren't like me." Hermione moved to stand in front of Luna, the group now facing her back. Hermione slowly tilted her wand back so that it was facing the group and met Luna's oddly focused eyes. "Because I'm as mad as crazy gets. Petrificus Totalus!" Mixed with the cascading jinx and all five girls froze stiff where they stood, eyes wide and completely paralyzed.

"My name's Hermione. Us crazy ones need to stick together, don't you think?" Hermione said after sheathing her wand, ignoring all the surprised glances sent their way where the frozen school girls stood paralyzed behind them.

"Strange, there doesn't seem to be any Nargles near you." Luna told her with her off-world tone of voice making some students nearby sigh exasperated. Hermione only smiled, this one kindly and said "Those Nargles are too afraid of me, I think."

"Perhaps. Although I believe there's more to you than the Nargles expected. My name is Luna but some call me Loony."

Hermione shot a look at the wizard who sniggered at Luna's unwelcomed nickname before turning back to the girl. "Clearly they've been watching too much Loony Tunes because you're as sane as I am."

"I'm not sure they're reassured by that," Luna replied swiftly, looking towards the dunderheads around them.

Hermione snorted unimpressed by the comment. "Some people only see what they were blind to never know," Hermione told Luna, reciting the words her future self once told her.

And with that she got a rare but true smile from her old friend.

"I can see why Ravenclaw chose you."

With those words Luna turned around and left to her dorms leaving Hermione to clean up her spell work. She turned on her heel swiftly and with a fast-worded incantation with a little wand movement the girls were back to normal.

"Let me give you a little advice, little Ravenclaws." Hermione said to the shaky students. "A wise witch knows that the one-man armies are the most fearsome in battle but the quietest in conversation. Remember that next time you try to have another go at Luna Lovegood."

As Hermione turned to walk away she stopped mid-turn and smirked over her shoulder where one of the witches was pointing their wand at her. When the girl met Hermione's dark brown eyes however they coward and quickly lowered their wands.

"Why do you care so much about her?" One of the witches asked then. Hermione sighed and faced them again. "Maybe it's because I'm a human being," when two of the girls looked ashamed Hermione continued. "Or maybe it's because I know that Luna didn't deserve your pettiness." When she got an angry look Hermione pressed on one final time, reminding herself she was around children that hadn't seen war like her generation had.

"However the main reason I "care so much" is because everyone is fighting a battle that only they know. And the best way I can help is through the little things like kindness. This, right here," Hermione motioned between her and them. "Is kindness. I'm not going to report you to our Head of House nor did I keep you paralyzed here all night or longer than necessary. I won't fight you but I will defend myself and others. Just as I will be kind to Luna or anyone else I meet."

When Hermione was met with silence, she shrugged.

"It's this thing called courtesy. It'll work well for you in the future should you respect it," and with that Hermione too left for the staircase and headed towards her dorm. She had a year to end a war that hardly yet even begun, and if she was going to do it right she may as well take down the ignorant students down a couple notches and wise'n them up without the presence of war.

Because war, war never changes.

Nor does the battle ever end.

* * *

 _A/N: **I had a review that was a bit confusing on its own but did decided to reply to everyone that if any of the spells I am using are wrong please tell me, but in case any of you have skipped ahead in the reading some spells are a part of Hermione's fighting style where she says one thing but actually casts another. I get my spells from Harry Potter wiki so don't blame me directly, blame them.**_

 _ **And warn me about it too, I'm trying to find a Harry Potter beta. I've got this list so far of what I need done, so, patiently wait and use your imagination with any mistakes. Lord knows I do that enough when reading.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

Gothic Rain


	6. Little Notice

**Hello everyone,**

 **First: Fortunately for you I was struck by an idea for one of my stories and just had to write it down which means that I just so happened to notice someone's review that has enabled me to feel like leaving this response for those of you that haven't read the notice on my profile page (really bold, right at the top) that mentions that I'll be offline for a long time due to studying for my (semester) exams - as well as working on my driver's license.**

 **So that's why I'm AFK (also known as: away-from-keyboard)!**

 **Now everyone can go thank Starburst2879 for their spectacular timing. Just so you all know I'm alive; healthy and happy. I haven't slept in two days due to studying as my exams are next week and I'm working on catching up on a pile of homework I've been ignoring (thank you inner anxiety and laziness) but otherwise I'm okay!**

 **Second: Those of you that don't care for feedback for reviews can move on to whatever story you want to read next - elsewhere - while those that want to hear my respond to a review can stick around to discover what's on my mind toward my stories.**

 **So for _The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos_ -**

 _jaimevilla2001, in regards to "please nalu" my answer is no nalu. Apologies but I am not a fan of that ship unless your name is riverofmemories and The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos is a free-ship story to begin with, that I have noted several times in my author's notes (often seen at the end of a chapter). Other than that, thank you very much for your review and I am grateful that you enjoy my time-travel madness!_

 _the real narnia, in regards to Laxus and his ass, - see what I did there - don't worry. He'll recover from his self-importance and sassy-crass attitude soon!_

 **And _War Never Changes_ \- **

_KimCharli , in regards to doing Fleurmione justice: I'm working on it. I hit a wall when I was offline for some time without checking in (to keep my documents from getting deleted) and learned my lesson by exactly that happening - with my draft as well as my document containing my plans for this story. Along with peer-pressure from my other stories had caused me to hesitate in continuing this story and my priorities pointing towards my fic mentioned above resulted in War Never Changes being abandoned for the time being. Now, however, I have re-discovered the purpose and future for this story! When I have the time-of-day I'm updating my notes for that story and soon enough War Never Changes should be back on course! I'm grateful that you believe this story is original (I'm very surprised) and for news about why Hermione's past is different from this one: we'll find out soon! I assure you. It's in the next chapter or so depending on how long I word it :)_

 _nikita797 , in regards to how I delivered this story: Thank you for your words and believe me when I say I'm surprised that you think the story is well-thought out and delivered. Well thought out, yes. Delivered? I wasn't so sure about that (which coincidentally also caused a bit more of hesitance in continuing do to some of the harsh feedback of critics). I know, I know, I shouldn't let haters put me down but man... talk about an anti-motivator._

 _Chthonic Diety : I know what you're saying and I agree. When someone time-travels from a world torn by war and filled with death, it's always rather odd when the traveler is free of PTSD or any other ill-effects. I tried to incorporate that with Hermione's character into this strange new world and I'm grateful that you have recognized and appreciated this fact :)_

 _Renu : A bit cliche in some places and words, true, but sometimes you have to repeat and remix great things in order for their meanings to stick when a person has finally grasped it's purpose, don't you think? War Never Changes, in case anyone was wondering, was inspired by Fallout believe it or not (Bethesda's game) and when I came up with this plot - me, desperate for another Fleurmione fic - I couldn't get the "because war-war never changes" quote out of my head. So, yeah, I suppose some credit gets to go to Bethesda there, hehe. Also: Battlemages... awesome, right? I'm glad you appreciate that! And don't worry, we'll be seeing more of Rosa and Fleur soon ;)_

 **Lastly _The Blue Exorcist: Book 1_ \- **

_DeafVaderWattpad , in regards to "It would be sad to let such a good story die" I agree. I've just had a lot of things on my mind and a life to live without a lot of stress. I'll update this story again, not to worry, I just can't promise on a when. Thank you for liking this story for the uncommon crossover it is._

 _WanderingWatermelon , in regards about "The personalities of the slavers seem to be a little inconsistent" I suppose that's something I need to work on. It's difficult working on foreign ground like this considering Erza only revealed flashbacks of the guards and not much personality, so I'm kinda just creating their personalities as I go. Thank you for the tip!_

 **Thanks everyone again for your support and just looking out for me - I do appreciate it! I'll be posting this little notice on multiple of my stories so don't get too excited if you see lots of alerts in your email!**

 **Sincerely, the exhausted writer,**

 **\- Gothic Rain**


	7. Re-Notice

**Hey readers,**

 **After writing my notice seen in the previous chapter I took a good look at my documents and all the notes I had revised. I came to the conclusion that I need to make some changes to _War Never Changes_. I really thought over a review someone had said about this story being well-thought out and delivered... and found that for me, I could do better and that I wanted to deliver it better. **

**So, I'll be taking a better look at the chapters out and will rewrite it a bit. It won't be anything drastic, but I'll need to take some things out and add some other things in to make it the story I aim it to be and not the chapters I posted before really giving it a nice structure and edit.**

 **When I've finished rewriting it you'll see these past two author's notes removed and replaced with a new chapter all-together. I will ask you to re-read the story once that happens just so I won't be asked questions of events that may not exist any longer. It would probably be beneficial doing so anyway because it puts us back into depth with this story and what the characters are feeling or going through.**

 **I want to thank everyone again for your support and reviews. I kindly ask for more of your patience with the promise that it will pay off.**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **\- Gothic Rain**_


End file.
